The Queen and Quinn
by skalice
Summary: g!p Queen Santana expects every family to present a gift on her birthday, with severe consequences for those who don't. The Fabrays have lost everything and offer the virginity of their daughter Quinn. Re-written from CH7.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is for the anon from "Primitive" who reminded me that I was going to write this story. It had honestly slipped my mind! **

**I'm also on Twitter now - my username is skalicethomas. You can follow me and I'll be tweeting about what I'm working on, when I've uploaded something and you can send me questions or prompts or whatever :) **

* * *

><p>"Ye'd best 'urry now, love."<p>

The sturdy innkeeper's booming voice startles Quinn from her daydream. She swallows and smiles uneasily. She nods, looking down at her lap shyly and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she says politely. "I will always be indebted to you. If I had any money on me whatsoever, I would pay you for your food and drinks."

The innkeeper studies her delicate features. "Don't worry 'bout it, love. Don't want me 'ead chopped off, if ye know what I mean." Quinn doesn't know what he means and it must be as good as written on her face, because he continues: "I'm thinkin' Queen Santana won't be too 'appy if she 'ears a pretty girl like ye'self was denied anythin'. Yer exactly 'er type, you."

Quinn blushes. She's heard before about her beauty - people keep telling her, as if it's all there is to her - but to think that her beauty could be enough to warrant another person's death makes her uncomfortable. "I have seen portraits of Rachel, the Queen-lady," Quinn says as she stands up from her seat. "I look nothing like her, so I think I'd hardly be the Queen's type."

"Oh, all of us down 'ere so close to the palace know that the Queen-lady ain't much loved by the Queen. The guards an' the servants come 'ere to have a drink at night an' if we 'ave to believe their stories, Queen Santana is repulsed by her wife's very face! She's got it more for the blondes, like the late lady-Queen. I 'ear Queen Santana's blonde maids are never quite safe! We all know that Queen-lady Annabelle was the Queen's true love."

Quinn closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. She forces herself to keep her cool - this is good news. This is exactly the news she needs. If their plan is to succeed, she _needs_ the Queen to want her.

"Right, doll, off you go now. The palace closes soon an' you know what Queen Santana does to people who 'aven't offered their presents."

Quinn nods. It's exactly the reason that she left her home and family, her world as she knows it, her _life_ as she knows it. She has no choice but to do this if she wants her family to live. She knows that if their plan succeeds, she can never return to her daily tasks, her daily life, her little brother, their animals. She is her parents' only hope.

She thanks the innkeeper and goes on her way, every step on the hardened road resounding in her ears. The mountains surrounding her provide a beautiful vista, but she's too focused to notice. A tear rolls down her cheek and she forces herself to accept the reality as it is. There is no home now, there are no animals. And she, along with her family, is only alive because of the market held that day. Had the fire burned their home from roof to dirty floor at any other time, they would have burned along with it. Their misfortune was double as this has only happened a week before the Queen's birthday, leaving them with nothing to offer her as a present. Nothing but their own daughter. Blonde, fair-skinned, young. Scared. She thinks of her little brother, about the life he is yet to build. If she offers herself to the Queen, his life is saved. She thinks about that other little blonde, the one she never sees but always loves.

An hour later, she finally reaches the Queen's palace. She has never seen it before and is awed. She blinks her eyes for a second, convinced that the exquisite architecture in front of her eyes is nothing but a figment of her imagination. _It must be true then_, she thinks to herself. _King Niroklios has gathered architects from every corner of the world_. She never knew whether to believe the stories about the Queen's ancestor and his love for art and power, but now she has no choice. The building is eclectic to say the least. She can see domes, arches - pointed, semi-circular, equilateral and many kinds of which she doesn't know the name - windows with flamboyant tracery, mosaics... she can't imagine what she will find inside.

She feels utterly humiliated in her rough, shapeless dress. She used to have finer clothing than that, for several occasions, but all had been lost in the fire. This is a gift, given out of pity and with a kind heart, but it's utterly worthless.

Her heart is pounding and her mouth is dry as she enters through the immense oak gate. She smiles weakly at the guard, who is sporting a mohawk she thinks looks kind of ridiculous. Her stomach turns when he gives her a sleazy wink. "You here for the Queen, I presume?"

She nods. "I'm here to offer my present for Her Majesty's twenty-seventh birthday."

"Bit late, aren't we?" he smirks. "Bit empty-handed, aren't we?"

Quinn thinks back to the innkeeper's words. _Don't want me 'ead chopped off, if ye know what I mean. I'm thinkin' Queen Santana won't be too 'appy if she 'ears a pretty girl like ye'self was denied anythin'._

"I'd be careful, if I were you," Quinn says icily, not knowing where this bravado suddenly comes from. "The Queen won't be too happy if she takes a liking to me and hears of your misconduct toward me."

The man looks at her, estimating her.

"Oy, _BLAINE_," he finally shouts at the top of his lungs. Quinn isn't sure whether that's appropriate, but nobody seems to be around anyway. A shot curly-haired boy comes running around the corner. Panting heavily, he comes to a halt. "Master Puck?"

Quinn frowns. A mere guard is being called 'Master'? Strange.

"Bring this pretty lady here to the Queen. She's got a present for her."

"Yes, Master. Follow me, miss."

She nods to Puck and follows this Blaine. They round the corner he came from and she finally speaks. "Why did you call him Master? Aren't you higher in rank than he is?"

Blaine grimaces. "Yes, but he's stronger than I am. If I don't call him Master, he beats me up at night. But you can't tell anyone. The Queen doesn't take kindly to lads not standing up for themselves."

"I won't say a word," Quinn smiles. "Do you think the Queen is in a good mood?"

"It's her birthday," Blaine smiles. "She loves presents. She's had nothing but all day. I believe she is very happy indeed. Relaxed, at least."

Quinn feels at ease and decides to ask more question. This guy looks harmless enough. "Is the Queen as beautiful as they say?"

"No."

Quinn's stomach sinks. She had held onto that as the bright light in this very dark tunnel - that at least the woman she'd be giving herself to was of an exquisite beauty.

"She's far more stunning than words could ever hope to describe," Blaine continues. "You'll see for yourself in a minute. I also hear that she has the largest penis in the realm, but I'm not sure whether that's her own pride or the truth. Don't tell her I said that, by the way."

She doesn't have the time to take in the awe-inspiring architecture around her as she is led through corridors, some half-open, others inside with depressed arches supporting fan vaulting. Finally, they hold still in front of another immense oak gate. Blaine raps his knuckles on the door. A minute later, it opens from the inside. They enter a semi-circular hall almost as big as her entire village. She's even more nervous now, so close to the Queen, so close to seeing her with her own eyes.

The soft light of the late afternoon filters through the clerestory windows. She holds her head up high and follows Blaine to the throne, her eyes roaming the life-size statues of the seventy-six kings and queens before Santana. The entire Lopez dynasty.

"The last present of the day, Your Highness," he says, bowing for her.

Quinn curtseys for the Queen. The Queen is talking to one of her servants, a cup of wine in her left hand. As Quinn looks up, the Queen turns her head and their eyes meet. A spark seems to light the air. Quinn's breath is momentarily cut off. _Wow_. The Queen herself seems startled, but Quinn has no idea why she would be and attributes it to her imagination.

Queen Santana clears her throat and her melodious, husky voice echoes through the enormous hall. "Name?"

"Q-Q-Quinn," Quinn stammers, lost in the Queen's eyes, - and her lips, and her eyelashes, and her cheekbones, and -

"Quinn?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Quinn Fabray of Benningwood. I come to present my family's present for Your Majesty's birthday."

Queen Santana frowns. "Well, show it to me."

"I... my family... we..." Quinn closes her eyes and regains her composure. "Our present is my virginity," she finally utters.

When she opens her eyes, the Queen is smirking in delight, her eyes glistening. She's leaning forward slightly, her chin resting on her joined fingertips. "Hm. Take off your dress."

"Here?" Quinn asks, startled.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to touch you. You're my present and mine alone."

Quinn's hands are shaking when she brings them to the hem of the dress. She knows that she has no choice. She tugs at a few strings and then pulls the dress over her head. She loosens her undergarments, takes a deep breath and takes them off. The air brushes past her nipples and she feels them stiffen. Her dress is pooled at her feet. She blushes under all the eyes gazing at her, but especially at the Queen's intense stare.

"Come closer," the Queen says, her voice soft now. "Come stand in front of me."

Quinn steps out of the dress and walks forward, ascending the stairs until she stands before the Queen's throne. Her entire body is trembling. She has rarely felt so alone in her life.

She jumps up slightly when Queen Santana cups her cheek and turns her head to look up at her. The Queen licks her lips and Quinn can't stop herself from following her tongue with her eyes. Santana tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, her fingers trailing from her ear to her chin, then her lips. Santana's fingers are strong, but delicate. She lowers her hand, touches Quinn's neck and then moves even lower. Incredibly carefully, she traces her fingertip around Quinn's nipple and then cups her breast, softly carressing with her thumb. Quinn bans all thoughts of that other hand that once touched her there. This hand is different - so very different that she finds it hard to believe.

"My god, you look just like her," Santana mutters.

She slides her hand across her abdomen and moves to her legs, ass, inner thigh. Slowly and softly, she caresses her entire body before taking Quinn's hand and leading it to her crotch. Quinn blushes when she feels Santana's hardness against the palm of her hand. She feels exceptionally large, larger than - Santana surprises her by drawing her on her lap. She buries her nose in Quinn's neck and takes in her smell. Quinn hisses in surprise when she feels Santana's soft, plump lips on her pulse point, the soft flick of her tongue.

Santana leans back and Quinn can't pinpoint the look in Santana's eyes. She can see surprise, intrigue, wonder and softness. If any of the stories told about the seventy-seventh sovereign of this realm are true, these emotions are unknown to the Queen. She is known as being hard, ruthless, merciless, pitiless.

"I accept the Fabrays' present," she says to her servant, her eyes still fixed on Quinn, who doesn't know where to look. "Send word to the family. See if every family has presented their gift today and send the Hangmen to those who have not. They know the protocol."

Her servant bows and leaves. Quinn's heartrate speeds up. She hopes every family has presented a gift, because everyone knows what happens to those who don't - they are forced to choose one of their family members who will then be executioned in public. It seems so irrationally cruel to Quinn, but she dares not speak a word.

"Bring Quinn to a guestchamber," she orders Blaine. "Give her some of Anna's dresses. She will have a meal from my personal kitchen, but shall not dine with me. Bring her to my bedchambers as soon as the Queen-lady has retreated to her quarters."

She then turns to Quinn. "I look forward to... seeing you tonight," she smiles lustfully, licking her lips. "Put on that rag you came with. Blaine will give you new clothing, more suitable for your beauty."

Quinn nods. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She gets off her lap, curtseys (awkwardly, since she is naked) and walks over to her undergarments and dress, putting them back on. She knows how much it means that she is to wear Annabelle's dresses. Annabelle was the first Queen-lady and the love of Queen Santana's life. The Queen was depressed, impossible, vile and aggressive for years after her death in childbirth. Eduardo, their son, means the world to the Queen.

She is walking with Blaine to these guestchambers. He's looking at her with interest evident in his eyes. She raises an eyebrow in question.

"The Queen is right," Blaine finally speaks. "You are the spitting image of Queen-lady Annabelle. If my instinct is right, you will never see your family again. The Queen will want to keep you. And what the Queen wants, the Queen gets."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by the support for the first chapter! I can't thank you enough for the reviews, alerts and favs. I've never had that many reviews for one chapter and it certainly motivated me to get the second one up as soon as possible! **

**For those of you who can't find me on Twitter, my username is skalicethomas. **

**I chose to use the terms "dick" and "pussy" because it feels less clinical "penis" and "vagina" and less crude than "cock" and "cunt", even though those terms might fit the time period better.**

**I hope you enjoy & review!**

* * *

><p>Queen-lady Annabelle's dresses fit Quinn like a glove. She is seated at the table, decorated with so many different kinds of foods that she doesn't know what half of it even is. She doesn't come from a poor family, but she has never known such excesses. The room itself is large, the walls of mahogany creating a luxurious atmosphere.<p>

She would eat, but her throat feels constricted. She hadn't thought it to be possible, but she's even more nervous now that she has looked into the Queen's eyes. Now that the Queen has expressed such an interest in her – what if she can't meet her expectations? She sudders to think what will happen to her and her family if she proves to be a disappointment.

"Do you not enjoy this food, my lady?"

Quinn, not used to being addresses so formally, looks up at the girl who previously introduced herself as Tina.

"I'm not hungry," Quinn smiles weakly.

"If you have other preferences, I'm sure the Queen would take care of it," Tina assures her. She was there in the hall when Quinn presented herself as Queen Santana's gift. Quinn blushes when she remembers that Tina has seen her naked and witnessed Queen Santana's more than intimate caresses.

"This food is wonderful, but I'm afraid I won't stomach it."

Tina bows her head and takes away Quinn's plate. Quinn's heart is beating in her throat. On the one hand, she fears her walk to the Queen's quarters. She fears the upcoming events, her performance. On the other hand, the wait itself is pure agony. She wishes Blaine would just come and get her already.

As if some higher power has heard her and granted her wish, a knock on the door startles her from her thoughts. One of the girls goes to open it and Quinn is relieved to see Blaine's face. "If you will please follow me?"

Quinn gets up from her chair, takes a last look at the room, takes a deep breath and walks over to the door. She follows Blaine through corridors and on stairs, paintings, weapons and other treasures adorning the walls. Finally, they reach another oak door. Blaine pulls a silver key from his pocket and opens it in a clearly much-performed move. They round another two corners before they reach a door on which Blaine knocks twice, rapidly.

The door is opened by a man with even curlier hair than Blaine and a sly expression on his face. He takes a look at Quinn and smiles, pleased, appreciative almost. Quinn has no idea why. _Oh god_, she suddenly panicks, _I hope nobody will be watching us._

On Blaine's command, she enters the room shyly. Santana is standing on the other side of the bed, still wearing her trousers and cream cape from earlier, her back turned to Quinn. Santana turns around and Quinn quickly curtseys, not wanting to upset the Queen. When she looks up, the Queen's hand is wrapped around one of the bedpoles so tightly that her knuckles are white. Her eyes are wide, fixed on Quinn, who is blushing and studying her feet.

"My sweet Anna," Santana mutters. She finally regains her composure a little bit and walks over to Quinn, cupping her cheek. "My dear, sweet Anna."

Quinn isn't sure what to do. Should she point out that she's not the late Queen-lady returned from the dead and risk Santana's fury at pulling her back from her revery? Or should she just go along with it, even though it makes her feel like Santana sees her an incarnate of her dead wife instead of a proper person?

Santana finally leans in to kiss her softly, her plump lips moving over Quinn's gently, searchingly. She nips her lower lip longingly. It leaves Quinn breathless. When Santana pulls back, Quinn looks up, right into those smothering dark eyes. That's when realisation seems to flicker in Santana's eyes and for a split second, she looks disappointed. _Just what I feared_, Quinn thinks, bracing herself for what is to come.

To her utter surprise, Santana smiles sadly and says: "I'm sorry. You just – you look exactly like her. The resemblance is uncanny. But Annabelle had eyes bluer than the Iliyabern Sea, and you could just drown in them, lose yourself..." Santana's voice cracks and she goes quiet, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

Suddenly, she snaps out of it. "Jesse," she says, her voice oozing authority. The man with the curly hair that had opened the door for them looks up. "Remove your men from the room and then entertain the Queen-lady until she is ready for bed. You know best what interests her."

"Certainly, Your Highness," Jesse replies with a bow. He gestures to Blaine and the others standing in the room. They all follow him through the door as Santana goes to sit down on the bed.

"I had that dress made for Anna, you know. All her dresses were tailored to fit her like a glove. You make them look as they were made for you instead."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

Santana frowns. "I was the one who ordered you to wear them, wasn't I? Why should I be angry?"

Quinn blushes again. "I – I don't – I don't know."

"Don't be so afraid," Santana says. "I know I have quite the reputation, but I could never hurt you. Just like I could never hurt Anna."

Quinn closes her eyes for a second. Already she can feel the heavy weight of Queen Santana's dead wife on every conversation they have. She knows she cannot voice her concerns – this is the Queen herself after all, the seventy-seventh Lopez on the throne. Santana gestures her to come closer and she follows suit. Gently, she pulls at the strings of her dress and in a moment, it has found its way to the floor. Santana leads her to step out of it and removes her undergarments.

"Come sit on my lap," Santana whispsers, her eyes flicking over Quinn's body. Quinn slides on the Queen's lap, shivering at the touch of her naked skin against Santana's clothing. Santana cups Quinn's hips, placing her hands on Quinn's back, holding her as she brings her face closer to her chest.

A shiver runs down Quinn's spine when Santana kisses her nipple, her palms pressing into her hips. Santana's lips are soft, moist, warm. Her tongue flicks around her nipple and she sucks it in, her hands moving up towards Quinn's shoulder blades, her palms pressing into her skin and her nails scraping it lightly. Quinn jumps up when Santana bites her nipple, but not hard enough for it to cause any real pain.

Santana leaves Quinn's nipple and kisses her way up to her neck, inhaling her scent again. "You are beyond beautiful, Quinn," she whispers in her ear.

Santana stands up, holding Quinn in her arms and gently putting her down on the ground. She takes off her own clothes until she's fully naked. The Queen's body is strong and lean. Quinn is too embarassed to look between her legs, but she can't deny that she's curious. Santana pulls her close again for a long, deep kiss and their hips meet. Quinn's head is spinning at the sensation of the kiss combined with Santana's hardening dick pressing against her pussy.

Santana goes to lie down on the bed, pulling Quinn with her. Santana turns them until she lies on top of her, her lips now kissing Quinn's stomach as her hands roam her entire body. Quinn lifts her hips involuntarily when Santana slides a finger in her pussy, rubbing her clit in the most delicious of ways. Santana's other hand is kneading her breast slowly, but regularly. Before she knows it, she feels that she's soaking wet.

Santana smiles, kisses her inner thighs and then plants her hands next to Quinn's head, leaning over her. Quinn hesitantly places her hand on Santana's neck and slides it down between her breasts, over her stomach and to her dick bouncing between them. She wraps her fingers around it, not sure what exactly to do. She moves her fingers up and down, then stretches her fingers to Santana's balls, her palm pressing against the underside of Santana's dick.

Santana lets out a few high-pitched noises that tell Quinn that she's enjoying this. Santana leans her head down until her mouth is right next to Quinn's ear. "Wrap your fingers around it and then tug at it," she breathes.

Quinn follows her command and soon, Santana is grinding into her fist. After a few times, Santana takes Quinn's hands away and quickly pushes open her legs before resting the head of her dick against Quinn's pussy, sliding it up and down, rubbing her clit and entrance. Quinn shivers.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, but soon, you'll enjoy it," Santana reassures her.

Quinn is surprised – she had been sure that the Queen would do this hard and fast, to her own enjoyment only. She had thought that it would hurt and she'd gain little pleasure from it. She had never imaganed the Queen to be so gentle, so understanding and so patient.

Then, Santana enters her with one swift move, filling her to the hilt. Quinn screams out in surprise and pain, her hands holding onto Santana's back tightly. "I thought I'd go for the short pain," Santana pants, delighed at how wet and warm Quinn's walls are around her dick. She pulls out and pushes back inside again, enjoying the friction of Quinn's tight pussy.

Soon, Santana is settling into a rhythm that has Quinn scraping her nails over her back, pushing her hips off the bed, planting her feet firmly on the mattress. Queen Santana really has an incredibly large dick and she wouldn't be surprised if it actually was the largest one in the realm. Quinn's pussy sucks in Santana's dick, getting tighter and tighter around it, squeezing it more and more. Sounds she didn't know she had in her escape her lips. She feels how hard her nipples are and then Santana suddenly has a finger on her clit, rubbing it ferociously.

Santana's senses are going haywire at the combination of Quinn's slick wetness allowing her to slide in and out of her easily and the friction provided by her ever tightening pussy, sucking her deeper and deeper inside. Quinn's moans drive Santana wild with desire that she can feel building in the pit of her stomach and Quinn only gets louder when Santana starts rubbing her clit. The Queen can feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm and by the way Quinn is writhing under her, she's not far from it either. Santana comes first, spurting her hot seed inside her lover, pushing deeper inside in the process. Quinn reacts to it strongly and by the time the final spurt has left Santana's dick, Quinn is riding out her own orgasm, trapping Santana's dick in her pussy vehemently.

Santana pulls out of Quinn and falls on her back next to her. Both are panting. Neither can find the words to describe what just happened.

Santana looks at Quinn in surprise when she feels her fingers just above her dick.

Quinn moves to lie down on her side, leaning on an elbow, her head resting on the hand that isn't touching her. "I'm from Benningwood, you know," Quinn starts. "We live at the border of the woods and beyond the woods is Sarthinger Forest. Sometimes, I sneak out and walk all the way to Sarthinger Forest for the amazing plants and animals. I like to draw them."

"You went into Sarthinger Forest by yourself?" Santana asks in surprise. "Isn't that dangerous? The Fylingi live there! You could have been killed!"

Quinn smiles. "I always knew how to hide myself. But I did hear Fylingi women talk. They have this special technique to clean up their men's dicks after having had intercourse. They say it brings added pleasure to the man."

Santana frowns. "You listened to wildlings talk about such intimate matters? They are not civilised, Quinn. How did you even understand their language?"

"You pick up a lot if you listen to a language being spoken and sung for years and years. It's actually quite beautiful, very melodious. Anyway, I would like to try this cleaning method, if you don't mind. I promise to stop immediately if you don't enjoy it."

"You don't need anything?" Santana asks?

Quinn just shakes her head.

Santana hesitates for a moment, then nods. "Okay. Go ahead."

Quinn doesn't know where she got her courage to bring this up, but she has honestly been wondering about this ever since she heard those women talk about it. She gets up and lies down between Santana's legs, taking her soft dick in her hand. She starts licking off her own juices in long, swirling strokes of her tongue. "Holy shit," Santana curses, jumping up with every stroke, her dick hardening rapidly.

Then, Quinn wraps her lips around the head of her dick and suckles on it softly, slowly feeding herself more, sucking harder, still swirling her tongue around it. Santana lets out a never-ending string of profanities, her hand automatically flying to Quinn's head to keep her there.

"Fuck, keep going, keep going," Santana pants. Quinn hollows her cheeks around Santana's dick and then sucks every inch of it as she comes back up, only to go back down again in the same manner. Soon, Santana feels her balls constricting and she's coming for a second time that night. Quinn hadn't heard anything about the substance that would fill her mouth, but after the initial shock, she finds herself enjoying the taste. She eagerly swallows it and when Santana finally goes soft in her mouth, she takes her dick out and licks her lips.

With her strong arms, Santana pulls Quinn up swiftly and takes her in her arms. "That was mind-blowing," Santana confesses. "I've never – with any of my mistresses – and I've had a lot – this has never – wow."

Quinn smiles, blushing. "I only aim to please my Queen."

Santana kisses Quinn passionately. "Oh, you have certainly pleased me. I hope you will agree to stay in the palace because I just want to have you over and over again."

Quinn knows she has no choice. "Of course I'll stay."

"Wonderful," Santana murmurs before falling asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her new-found lover, who can't deny that those strong arms make her feel safer than she ever has before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for the many reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them!**

**I thought it'd only be fair to let you know in advance that there will be no Brittana in this story - not past, present or future. Annabelle is not Brittany for several reasons. First of all, Quinn is supposed to look like the spitting image of Queen-lady Annabelle and I think it's safe to say that Quinn and Brittany don't look alike at all. Secondly, this fic is completely AU so I didn't think there was a need to include Brittany as Santana's lover at some point. Thirdly, I know that in a lot of Quinntana stories there is Brittana and because I become tired of it, I didn't want it in my own fic. It is possible for Santana to exist without loving Brittany :)**

**And as requested, this chapter has a small Annabelle-flashback.**

* * *

><p>The early sunlight wakes Santana up from a deep, peaceful slumber. A foreign smell hits her nose and she smiles when she realises where it comes from. She nuzzles her nose in Quinn's neck and inhales deeply, her hand finding it's way to Quinn's arm, caressing it gently and softly.<p>

Quinn stirs in her arms. She blinks her eyes, confused about the situation she finds herself in. This room is unfamiliar and when she becomes aware of the strong arms around her, she knows those are unfamiliar too.

"Good morning, beautiful," a silky smooth voice whispers in her ear.

Then she remembers.

Queen Santana.

She's not sure how to feel. She won't ever see her family again – and that includes her little brother. She depends entirely on the Queen's wish and command. She has no more choices to make for herself. Her life as she knew it is completely over.

But then she looks into the Queen's eyes and she sees how they are filled with pure and utter adoration. And then her soft lips flutter over her own, whispering sweet nothings. She knows that she could have had it far worse than this.

"What do you want to do today?" Santana asks softly.

"I don't know," Quinn answers honestly. "I'm used to helping my mother and looking after my brother all day."

Santana nods thoughtfully. "I would love to spend the day with you, but I have to attend business. How would you like a tour of the palace?"

Quinn blushes and bites her lip. "Actually, I'd prefer to explore it by myself, if you don't mind? Over the course of time, I mean."

"Of course," Santana smiles. "Anything you want. Can you read?"

Quinn closes her eyes in shame and shakes her head. "Nobody ever taught me."

"Would you like to?"

Quinn nods affirmatively and Santana claps her hands. "I happen to know the best teacher in the realm personally. I shall arrange a meeting with David Martinez today. I would love to have breakfast with you, but I'm afraid I can't." Santana's tone suddenly turns, she sounds irritated now. "I have to share my meals with the Queen-lady. She demands it and I'm afraid I can't very well deny her _everything_."

Quinn doesn't know what to say to that, so she doesn't say anything at all. Santana gets out of the bed and moves to leave the room, but then changes her mind and walks over to the bed. She leans down for a deep, soft kiss, her tongue exploring the roof of Quinn's mouth. When she pulls back, her eyes sparkle and her smile is radiant. "I will try to visit you sometime today and in any case, I will see you again tonight."

With a final soft peck, she leaves the room. Just when Quinn thinks she has a minute to herself, Tina enters with a bowl of hot water. "You can wash your face, my lady."

* * *

><p>Queen Santana is in a meeting with the most important earls, countesses, dukes and duchesses of the realm. Lady Sylvester and Lord Schuester are once again in a disagreement and over time, Santana has learnt to let them have their say.<p>

She thinks back to the beautiful girl she left this morning.

Quinn Fabray.

It's simply unbelieveable how much she looks like her dearest Anna. She sighs when she thinks back to her late wife. She still wonders why. Why should Anna die, leaving her Queen in such distress and her son without a mother? How is this fair? Santana takes a deep breath and allows herself a walk down Memory Lane, to that day she still believes to be the happiest one of her life.

_It has been a long, tiring day. Queen Santana loves politics as much as the next king or queen – she tremendously enjoys the complicated game. But, being brutally honest herself, the hypocrisy becomes so tiresome. People smiling to her face, yet spreading false stories behind her back. The back-stabbing, the constant lack of trust, always having to be aware..._

_But then she remembers where she is heading: to dinner with her wife. Her loveliest wife Annabelle, the light of her life. The one person she trusts with heart and soul. The only person she would willingly die for. The only person whose words she takes into serious consideration without feeling controlled. A bright smile spreads across her face._

_As she enters her quarters, Annabelle is already waiting for her. With a spring in her step, Queen Santana walks over to her Queen-lady and takes her in her arms, kissing her fondly. She feels Annabelle smile into the kiss, her soft hands sliding up her neck, her long fingers burying themselves in her thick hair._

"_I love you," Santana whispers against Anna's lips._

"_I adore you, my Queen," Anna replies. She lets go and takes her seat at the table._

_Santana goes to sit down in front of her and as she watches her wife, she notices something about her. She seems even more radiant and glowing than she usually does. She seems so intensely, thoroughly happy that the sentiment can't be there unpromptedly._

_Queen Santana decides to wait for her wife to bring up whatever good news she has received. Tina puts down a plate in front of the Queen-lady as Jesse does the same for her and they start their dinner, making smalltalk. In the meanwhile, Santana goes over Anna's family mentally. Is anyone ill that can now have been declared healed? Is any relative pregnant? Could someone have been asked to marriage? _

_Finally, it's Anna herself who brings up the topic of her happiness. "My Queen, I have something to tell you. I would like to do this privately."_

_With a simple gesture of her hand, Santana removes the servants from the room. She purses her lips in anticipation, sitting at the edge of her chair._

"_So," Anna begins. "I am with child," she grins._

_For a moment, Queen Santana's world completely stops. Her breath is cut off, she is rooted to her chair, but butterflies seem to arise in her stomach and she feels a surge, a jolt go through her body. "No way," she whispers._

"_Yes," Anna smiles brightly. "Your child is growing in my belly. It is a boy, I can't feel it."_

"_Anna..." Santana whispers, finally getting up from her chair and walking over to her wife. She falls down to her knees before her. "The physicians – they weren't even sure whether it was possible – whether I could ever produce an heir!"_

"_I know," Anna replies, a tear rolling down her cheek as she cups her wife's face. "We're going to have a baby boy. You and me. He will be ours."_

"_Let's call him Eduardo, after my dearest grandfather," Santana says, not able to hold back her own tears. "That is if you agree, of course."_

"_Naturally," Anna nods. "Eduardo convinced your father to not have me banished from the realm. He convinced your father that despite our tender age, our love was real, is real. He is partly responsible for this child's life, he made it possible for us to be together. Of course his name will be Eduardo."_

"_Eduardo Samuel Diego Lopez, seventy-eight of the Lopez Dynasty."_

_Santana can't believe her own words. When Anna hears that Santana wants his second name to refer to her own late twin brother, she reaches out and cups her wife's head for a passionate kiss. The kiss is wild, emotional, raw and soft at the same time, full of need. Complex._

"_Let's celebrate," Santana says when they break apart to catch a much-needed breath."I'm having a feast within the week!"_

"Queen Santana?" a voice pulls her back from her day dream. She looks up, met with a dozen questioning eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you agree to expand the army with 5,000 men?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

As the meeting continues, Santana's mind wanders again. Anna made her so very happy and now she's gone. When learning of her death, she was convinced that she would never find happiness again. But then she remembers last night and this morning, the girl in her arms, and for the first time since the mother of her child left her alone in this world, she thinks she might find happiness again.

Yes. Quinn Fabray will be the new light of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Santana is reading over some supposedly important documents, but her head isn't in it. She's distracted by the memory of the girl who gave herself as a birthday gift, not knowing that she was giving her Queen so much more than just sex.

She keeps thinking about her smell, her taste, her eyes, her skin. She can still feel every inch of her body, hear every whimpered moan. Her pants have been tight for a while when she finally decides to give up. She can't get any work done like this decently anyway, so she calls Blaine inside.

He opens the door and bows for her. "Your Majesty."

"Blaine, I want you to find Quinn and bring her to me."

"But, my Queen - isn't Mr. Martinez teaching her?"

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

"Exactly."

00-0000-00

Santana's face brightens up as soon as Quinn timidly enters her office. The Queen walks over to her newest mistress and wraps her arms around her waist, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"You are dismissed, Blaine," she says distractedly as her eyes rake over the blonde beauty.

Santana cups Quinn's face as Blaine shuts the door behind him. "I missed you so much, Quinn. I can't stop thinking about you."

Quinn blushes. She had never expected the Queen to be so fond of her. She's not sure what response would be appropriate, so she just smiles shyly.

Santana bites her lip and takes Quinn's hand, guiding her to the desk. She surprises her blonde lover by placing her hands on her hips and lifting her on top of the hastily cleared surface in one swift motion. Santana pushes Quinn's legs open gently and stands between them. Quinn realises that Santana must have done this before, or she'd never be this fluent at getting her dress off. She feels a pang of - _something_ - in her chest at that thought. At the thought of Santana doing this to numerous other women.

Santana bends over as she guides Quinn to lie down on her back, kissing her softly. Quinn's nipples are already hardening at the sensation of being pressed against Santana's fully clothed body. Santana kisses Quinn's collarbone, then lightly sucks on the skin of her neck. One of her hands is resting on Quinn's breast, her nipple straining against her palm. The other hand is resting on the small of her back, pushing her up lightly. Quinn moans breathily, lifting her body into Santana's touch. Santana kisses her way down to Quinn's nipple and sucks it in, swirling her tongue around it. She slides her other hand from the small of Quinn's back to her sides, her nails lightly dragging across her pale skin.

Santana lets go of Quinn's nipple with a kiss and sighs dreamily. "You're so beautiful, Quinn. Be mine forever."

Quinn smiles and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "I already am."

Santana grins and quickly gets rid of her own clothes before re-attaching her lips to Quinn's body. She makes her way down from Quinn's tits over her stomach to her pussy slowly, but impatiently.

Quinn moans when Santana delves her tongue between her legs. With slow, strong licks she explores Quinn's pussy, from her entrance to her clit. Quinn is drenched within seconds, moaning heavily under her touch. She clenches her legs around Santana's shoulders, pulling her in closer.

Santana's dick is hard and throbbing and she feels torn. She wants to be inside of Quinn, feel her wet walls suck in her dick and squeeze it - the thought alone makes her moan, sending vibrations over Quinn's sensitive flesh. But Quinn tastes so damn good, and the way her body is twisting and turning on this desk is just so magnificent.

Quinn makes the decision for her.

"Please," she pants, "I want you inside of me."

Santana grins. This girl's a fast learner.

With one final lick, she comes up and smiles at Quinn before grabbing her dick and lining it up at her entrance. "Are you ready?" she asks.

Quinn looks at her, then nods with hooded eyes. She even opens her legs a bit wider and that is all the incentive Santana needs. She positions the head of her dick against Quinn's entrance, but instead of plunging inside like she really wants to, she guides it up to her clit and rubs it. Quinn whines and involuntarily scoots over, closer to Santana. "Please," she whimpers.

Santana licks her lips and slides her dick down. Finally, after teasingly circling her entrance, she dives inside carefully. This is, after all, only the second time Quinn has sex. She moans as she feels Quinn's walls stretching around her. Her wetness and warmth are truly intoxicating. Santana places her hands next to Quinn's stomach as she pushes deeper inside. She leans down and kisses Quinn's nipple. Finally, she fills her to the hilt. They let out a moan simultaneously.

"Fuck," Santana mutters. "You feel so good."

Then she pulls out slowly and goes back inside, starting up a pumping rhythm. She wraps her arms around Quinn's back and pulls her up. Quinn closes her legs around Santana's waist, her arms around her neck, pushing their bodies closer as Santana increases her pace. Quinn's pussy is pulsing around Santana's wet dick, squeezing and massaging and so fucking slick. Santana fucking _flies_ inside, Quinn is so wet and throbbing.

Santana steadies Quinn on the desk and then goes harder and faster, gradually meeting more resistance. It becomes more difficult to push inside, but the gratification is all the greater. She brings a hand between them and starts rubbing Quinn's clit. The sweat is streaming down her naked back and the adrenaline rushes through her body. She shifts a little, changes her angle and the unearthly sounds Quinn is making tell her she's hit _that_ spot.

"Yes," Quinn's husky voice sounds in Santana's ear. "Yes, yes, yes, yes - _oh YES_."

Quinn's voice oozing sex sends Santana over the edge with an animalistic groan, her hot seed shooting so deep inside of Quinn that it only makes her want to go deeper. She pushes Quinn's body flush against hers as she shudders, emptying herself inside of her lover with sloppy thrusts.

Santana's sounds and jerky movements are enough for Quinn to follow her into orgasm, emitting a guttural groan that comes from so deep inside that she can feel it in her entire body. Every inch of her tingles in pleasure and feeling Santana's seed fill her up only spurs her on.

They hold onto each other as they both ride out their orgasms. Santana cups Quinn's face and smiles dreamily. "One day, you'll be mine."

Quinn smiles back, but can't hide the confusion on her face. "Am I not already?"

Santana licks her lips and looks deep into Quinn's eyes. She kisses her shoulder. "I have just decided you will meet Prince Eduardo tomorrow."

"My - my q-queen," Quinn stammers. "I - I don't know w-what to say."

Quinn _knows_ what Prince Eduardo means to Santana. She knows that hardly anyone gets to see him at all. He is protected very fiercely by his mother.

"Say yes," Santana breathes, watching Quinn pleadingly.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn opens her eyes and blinks against the harsh sunlight. As soon as her sight adjusts, she can make out the contours of her lover. Santana is watching her once again. She always seems to wake earlier than Quinn, her eyes searching Quinn's face and body, as if she's looking for something but doesn't know what.

Santana smiles when she sees Quinn waking up and gently traces the bridge of her nose with her fingertip. "Good morning, my love," Santana whispers softly, leaning in for a loving kiss. It still amazes Quinn how gentle her Queen is. It goes against every story she has ever heard about her.

"Good morning," Quinn answers, scrunching up her nose and yawning. She sees the tenderness, the fondness in Santana's eyes and cannot help but wonder who they're meant for - Anna or herself?

"Today is an important day," Santana states as she stretches. She gives Quinn a wide grin and adds: "You're meeting Prince Eduardo."

This elicits a happy smile from Quinn. She has been looking forward to meeting this little boy who means so much to the woman who treats her with such care and respect. Santana leans in for a soft kiss on her lips and then leaves the room through the passage behind the door in the back. Quinn yawns and gets out of the bed, ready to begin her day.

* * *

><p>"Eduardo, I want you to listen to your mami, okay?" Santana says, her tone stern but loving. She's squatting in front of him, patting his clothes in an attempt to get rid of imaginary specks of dust. "You are going to meet a very kind lady. Her name is Quinn. I want you to be nice and polite to her. Can you do that?"<p>

Eduardo rolls his eyes and sighs. "Of course I can, mami. Why do I have to meet her? What family is she from?"

Santana shakes her head. Unbelievable that her son already knows the importance of status and families. "She's from the Fabray family, if you must know. I want you to be nice to her because she means a great deal to me. To upset her is to upset me, my boy, and you know what that means."

Eduardo nods, frowning at his mother's insistence. She is hardly ever this stern with him. "Yes, mami."

The door opens and Santana stands up, turning around to see her beloved walking in after Blaine. The queen's face lights up instantly, a broad smile gracing her features. She has a spring in her step as she walks over to Quinn and cups her cheek before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. Eduardo notices this change of demeanour and cannot help but wonder what it is about this lady that makes his mami act so differently.

Then Santana finally steps away from her, and he lays eyes on Quinn Fabray for the first time. He's completely dumbfounded. It's simply impossible - Quinn was not her name, he knows her name was Anna - but the portraits and the stories make it so hard to believe otherwise. Before he realises it, it slips from his tongue. "Mother?"

Santana snaps her head, looking at her son in wonder. She walks over to him, takes his hand and leads him to Quinn. "No, this is not your mother, Eduardo," Santana sighs, sadness lacing her voice. "This is Quinn. Now be a polite boy."

Eduardo is still floored. He can't get rid of the idea of standing in front of the mother he has heard so much about. The otherwise haughty, distant and sometimes even arrogant boy is completely speechless. His entire demeanour changes around Quinn. It's almost as if he has forgotten all his lessons, lost all the knowledge on etiquette. Instead he's staring at her, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Eduardo," Santana hisses, a strange tone in her voice he has never heard before. It reminds him of when he did something his old nanny miss Roberta didn't like. It's been ages since he's heard that tone - miss Roberta died and then miss Brittany was hired. He likes miss Brittany much better.

"Eduardo Samuel Diego Lopez, you will introduce yourself right now." Santana's eyes are dark with anger. She clenches her fists to keep herself from slapping her son. He means too much to her. She'll just find a useless servant in case she still feels angry later.

Finally, Eduardo comes to his senses. "I hardly see the need, mami," he says cheekily. "As you have just done so."

Santana is seething. She wanted this to go perfectly. She wanted Eduardo to make an impression on Quinn, so that she could be proud of her obedient son. And here he was, being an impolite little brat. She is about to open her mouth to speak again when she feels a soft hand on her arm. She looks up into Quinn's pleading hazel eyes. Silently, she conveyes her message. _Don't._

"I apologise," Eduardo says finally. He brings his fingers to his neck and pulls at the chain around it slightly, until a golden medaillon emerges from his clothes. The medaillon is beautifully decorated with what must be gemstones. With a clearly practised flick of his fingers, the faded lock falls open to reveal a miniscule portret. Eduardo steps closer to Quinn and offers the medaillon to her, not removing it from his neck.

Quinn tries to squat as best as she can in her dress. Santana motions for her to stand up and bends down herself, her classy trousers still far more practical. She scoops up her son and brings him closer to Quinn, so she can see the image on the portrait.

"You see, this is my mother. She was the Queen-lady before Berry."

"Eduardo, what did I tell you about the Queen-lady?"

Eduardo sighs and pouts. "Not to call her by her last name. Her honour is too great and I must call her by her first name only, Rachel."

"That's right. Go on."

Eduardo smiles sadly. "You look like my mother. I never knew her, but I've heard many stories about her. Miss Brittany said she was very sweet and always polite and my mami loved her very much. And I look just like her. So I look just like you, too. And I thought you were my mother," he says silently. "Just for a second."

Quinn smiles sadly. Normally, she feels uncomfortable with the constant comparison to the current Queen-lady's predeccor, but she feels so sad for the boy that she doesn't even think about letting her own feelings overtake the pity. "That's not very strange," Quinn reassures him. "I have been told many times that I look like her very much. That is a very pretty medaillon you have there, Eduardo. Where did you get it?"

Eduardo smiles brilliantly. "My mami let me draw one and then she had it made for me."

"Do you like drawing?" Quinn asks as Santana puts Eduardo back on the ground.

The boy nods shyly. "I like it very much, but mami says I should concentrate on learning the languages of the country first, and about history and politics. But I think politics are a bit difficult to understand."

"I'm sure you'll get to like it some day," Quinn answers. "And I like drawing very much myself. Maybe we can draw together sometime?"

Eduardo nods enthusiastically. "I would like that very much."

Santana bites her lip at the interaction. She almost swears she can feel her heart swelling in her chest. To see Quinn talk to her boy so naturally. To see her boy be so friendly to her, so kind, when he is known to be cruel and arrogant to strangers. She looks up when the door opens again and Jesse appears. "I am taking the Prince for his history lessons with Mr. Martinez," he announces.

Santana nods. "Very well. Eduardo, say goodbye to Quinn."

"Can I have a private word with her?" he asks. Quinn shakes her head. The way he talks... he's very clearly well-educated.

Santana laughs and nods. She lifts him up again so that Quinn can hold him and then retires to a corner of the room. Eduardo leans into Quinn and whispers: "You're lucky, miss Quinn. I like you. I don't like Berry. I think she smells weird and she talks too much. She uses so many strange words and I never understand her. But I like you. Will you please marry my mami? I'd be ever so happy."

Quinn can't help but laugh. In the corner, Santana frowns, but decides to ask Quinn about it later. "I'm not sure that will happen, Prince. But between us, your mami says I make her very happy."

She wants to put him down again, but he surprises her by leaning in and giving her a hug. Quinn looks over at Santana in confusion, but Santana's eyes are wet and she's trying too hard to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks to notice.

Eduardo doesn't even hug his mother. He's never affectionate. And now he's hugging Quinn. It means the world to Queen Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but school can get busy and Quinntana Week was full of fic to read, so I got side-tracked.

In the next chapter, the Queen-lady wants to meet this girl the entire palace is talking about and speaks her mind. Finn, one of the guards, has seen something he feels the Queen should know about regarding her most recent mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had the time to write in ages! By the way, in my head, Queen-lady Annabelle looks like Annabelle Wallis. You can see a picture on my tumblr - ffskalice dot tumblr dot com.**

* * *

><p>A series of kisses along her neck, face, and behind her ear makes Quinn wrinkle her nose and reluctantly open one eye. As her vision sharpens, she notices a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her body.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful," Santana whispers softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, kissing her softly on the lips.

Quinn yawns and turns a little to face Santana. "Good morning," she smiles, snuggling into her lover. "Are you as tired as I am?"

Santana stretches. "I'm afraid so. But it was so worth it," she winks.

They're interrupted by an urgent knocking at the door. Before Quinn can even give her visitor permission to enter, the door bursts open and a panting Jesse is revealed. "I'm ever so sorry," he says hurriedly. "But we can't find -" Then his eyes fall on Santana and his mouth drops open. "Oh. Yes. I see. My sincere apologies, my queen."

Santana pretends she wasn't just caught being cradled by her lover and she isn't butt naked when she answers: "You wait to enter a room until you were given permission, Jesse. The lady might have been naked before your eyes, and as you know, that would mean I would have to have them cut out."

"Certainly, my queen. My apologies. We were merely alarmed at your absence from your chambers." Jesse goes outside again, beet red.

"Must you always be so cruel?" Quinn sighs.

"It's the only way," Santana shrugs. She turns to Quinn and takes her hand. "But I promise you that I will never be cruel to you, or our children."

"Children?" Quinn swallows. "What are you talking about?"

Santana smiles. Such innocence - exactly what she liked. "I plan to keep sleeping with you for a long time, Quinn. Some day, it might come to that. It is not a matter easily controlled."

After a long silence, Quinn makes up her mind. The queen is fond of her, but she doesn't want to test just how fond by going against something she apparently takes for granted. "Of course," she nods.

Santana gives Quinn one last kiss before returning to her own chambers to get ready for the day ahead.

###

Mr. Martinez is teaching Quinn in the library when Blaine enters the room. Quinn frowns - he never interrupts her lessons, so it must be important. When she notices the slight panic in his eyes, she grows worried.

"Is everything alright, Blaine?" she asks, putting her book aside.

"The Queen-lady demands to see you at once," he says, then swallows.

"As you can see, I'm having my lesson. The queen wants me to learn as soon as possible, are you sure it can't wait?"

"It's the Queen-lady," Mr. Martinez helps Blaine out. "She doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'm sure the queen would understand, even if she did find out."

"Okay," Quinn nods. "Well, I guess I should get going, then. I will see you tomorrow?" she asks her teacher as she stands up from her chair. Mr. Martinez stands up as well and bows for her. "Tomorrow, my lady."

Quinn is a bit nervous as she follows Blaine through the corridors. It's a long walk to the Queen-lady's quarters. Quinn has never been inside that part of the castle - it's heavily guarded and she has been trying to avoid a run-in with her lover's wife. She knows that having a mistress is a privilege of the Queen, but she can't imagine the Queen-lady will treat her kindly when she knows that Quinn shares her wife's bed every night. Or rather, the queen shares _her_ bed.

Finally, they arrive at a large oak double door. Quinn is quickly announced and shown inside.

For the first time, Quinn sees the Queen-lady in person. She immediately understands why Santana avoids her bed.

The Queen-lady cackles mirthlessly when she sees Quinn. "This is it?" she asks. Nobody answers. There are a few men and women in the room, but they stare straight ahead, their faces stoic. The Queen-lady continues. "Pathetic," she sneers. "So _common_," she spits the last word, as if there is nothing in the world she hates more than someone being ordinary.

"Come closer, girl," the Queen-lady says haughtily. Hesistantly, Quinn obliges. Rachel inspects her face and body and Quinn feels uneasy under her stare.

"Hardly a surprise, I must admit," Rachel sighs dramatically. "Of course she would take someone who so closely resembles her beloved Anna." Her tone implies how much she despises her predessor. "Frankly, I find it rather ridiculous - her inability to look ahead, her constant need to keep _fucking_ her dead wife in the form of silly blonde girls she tires of after the first few weeks."

Quinn looks down at her feet. She hadn't fooled herself into believing that the Queen-lady would like her, but she hadn't expected this much hostility.

"I simply cannot comprehend it. Jesse!"

Jesse stands by her side immediately and falls down on one knee. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you comprehend it? Can you grasp the fact that the Queen will lay hands on this ever so ordinary creature, yet avoids to cast a glance upon my own delicate features?"

"No, Your Majesty," Jesse says, his voice loud and clear.

"It is confirmed, then," Rachel smiles. "The queen, however, seems to be extremely keen on this one. Our conversations are constantly steered toward it. I have left you alone until now, girl, because I simply cannot invest energy in every single one of the queen's new 'friends'. You have no idea how many went before you. But you seem to be lasting an exceptionally long time so far. On top of that, you have already met the Prince. You attempt to show yourself innocent, but I am not so easily fooled, for I think with my brain rather than other parts of my anatomy. I can see right through you. You are attempting to blind the queen in order to push forward your goals in hopes of seeing them achieved. What those goals are, I have not discovered yet. But I will."

"I have no goals, Your Majesty. I had no idea that I would stay when I came here..." Quinn says softly.

"Oh, yes, that's right. You presented yourself as a low whore, did you not? Your family so poor they had to send their plain daughter to avoid execution? You do not deceive me, girl. I will find out what you are after and I will have you removed at once. Perhaps the queen shall humour me and allow me to do with you as I wish, undoubtedly to bring in the next plaything the very moment I am amusing myself with you. The queen is set in her ways. She is not easily swayed. She is harsh and cruel, and so she shall be on you. I shall make her see the truth, and perhaps her gratitude shall show in a child to finally be born from this marriage."

Quinn is too stunned and intimidated to say anything at all. The Queen-lady is obviously very bitter at the Queen's conquests, and seems to loathe her exceptionally thoroughly.

"I will have my way with you soon enough, before you can infect the Prince as well. His character is very much like that of his mother. You seem to have them both enchanted, but I shall see to it that this spell will be broken. Out with you."

###

Quinn is still shaking as she sits down on a chair in her room. She has no superior goals, but Rachel seems determined to find one. The Queen-lady certainly has a flair for the dramatic, but Quinn would rather not see that extend to torture, or worse, death. Rachel's words have hurt her deeply - especially when she called out her presenting herself as a birthday gift.

Quinn looks up when Santana bursts into her room. She looks worried, flushed and angry.

"She knows she is to stay away from what is mine! She knows not to speak to you, to any of my lovers ever since she scared the first ones to death literally. She is bitter and vile and if only there was a way for me to get rid of this marriage - I will find one soon, now that she has undoubtedly needlessly scared you - Quinn, what did she say?"

Quinn tells her everything in a trembling voice. At one point, Santana suddenly turns eerily calm. As soon as Quinn is finished, Santana speaks. "She called you a whore?"

Quinn nods.

"I will make sure she regrets it."

With those words, Santana stands up. Quinn looks confused - she knows the queen's temper hasn't disappeared. Rachel intimidated her, but she doesn't want to give her any more ammunition by going after her. She already thinks Quinn was trying to control the queen and the prince, and she is sure Rachel will see any kind of reaction from Santana as an example.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asks, her voice small.

"Don't worry, my love. She won't harm you any longer, not in any way."

Quinn tries not to think about the consequences as Santana storms out.

###

That afternoon, Santana is surprised to see Finn, one of the guards, standing by her office. She raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I have something to tell you," Finn says nervously, but with his head held high.

"Well?"

Finn looks around to see if nobody is listening. "I saw Quinn with Puck. They seemed very... intimate. He had one hand on her lower back and the other on her... uhm... well... her posterior. They were standing very close."

Santana pales and her jaw sets. She's quivering with anger. "Bring me Puck."

Finn nods and is about to go when she says, her voice a strange mix of rage and regret: "Or no. Bring me Quinn."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because the last two chapters caused too much confusion, I have decided to take them down and pace them differently. The first few paragraphs are the same as the original chapter 7, but then it changes. Thank you for your feedback, it is much appreciated! If you still have questions, you can always send me a message.**

**###**

Quinn is more than a bit surprised when Finn tells her to come with him to the queen. Normally, she sends Jesse or Blaine for her. Finn's pleased smirk is far from reassuring -everyone in the palace knows that Finn has an eye on the queen-lady. Has the queen-lady started spreading lies to discredit Quinn already?

Quinn arrives at Santana's office and is allowed in. Bile rises in her throat, her stomach drops and her heart seems to skip a beat when the queen turns around and Quinn looks into a pair of cold, hard eyes. She's not used to that look - the queen always looks at her with love and tenderness. Not knowing what to do with herself, Quinn curtseys. "Your Majesty."

Santana doesn't offer Quinn to sit down. She motions Finn out with a flick of her hand, her gaze still trained on Quinn. When Finn leaves and Santana speaks, her voice is quivering. Fear strikes Quinn. She has never heard her like this. "Tell me, Fabray. Are you not ashamed?"

Quinn gives her a confused look and knows better than to answer. Santana walks closer to her and Quinn winces. For the first time, she's afraid the queen might strike her.

"Lying to me," Santana hisses. "_Betraying_ me. With that piece of utter scum!"

"I... I don't... w-what are you t-talking about?" Quinn stutters, her face flushing and tears prickling in her eyes.

"You know very well what I am talking about. You have been seen with a guard in _very_ close intimacy. How long has this been going on? How long have you been _fucking_ Noah Puckerman behind my back?"

Despite her fear, she manages to pull of an indignant look. "I did no such thing, my queen. I have always been most loyal and faithful to you." She keeps her voice steady and her eyes fixed on the Quinn, praying with all her might that she will believe her. If she doesn't, she might kill Quinn or throw her out, and then Quinn can never ask Santana to visit her little brother Henry back at home. "Who told you they saw anything?"

Santana looks startled. Apparently, she hadn't expected this denial. "That... that doesn't matter, Quinn."

Quinn cocks her head. "Doesn't it? You are the Queen. It might benefit some people to lie to you."

Santana frowns. "All my subjects are always most loyal and true to me."

Quinn sighs. She knows it's hard for Santana to believe that people are lying to her all the time. Then she gets an idea. "Remember what the Queen-lady told me? How she would find something to discredit me? Could it have anything to do with that? Maybe she wanted you to believe this, so she could get rid of me."

Santana sinks down in her chair. After a long pause, she finally speaks. "You could be right. After all this time, Hudson is still gullible enough to believe that the Queen-lady might reward him for his aiding her in her vile schemes."

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "I don't understand why you remain married to the Queen-lady, my Queen. She does not seem to have your best interest at heart."

"She believes she does," Santana replies. "Come over here, Quinn".

Quinn walks over to the queen and she pulls her on her lap, snaking her arms around her waist. "If I could, I would have separated from the Queen-lady a long time ago. But this marriage is the only tie between our dearest country Kinleysia and Carmeltonia, in the hands of her fathers. If I were to separate from the Queen-lady, a war would surely break out between our two countries. Unfortunately, my army is currently not strong enough for this to happen."

"What makes their army so strong?" Quinn asks curiously.

Santana smiles sadly. "You couldn't know, of course. Carmeltonia is nearly twice the size of Kinleysia, so their army is much more organised and they have more soldiers than we do. The only reason that the Queen-lady has come to live here with me instead of me going to live at the Carmeltonia palace is my legacy. The Lopez dynasty goes way further back into history than the Berry dynasty. It's a sign of respect, politeness."

"So you actually depend on this marriage?" Quinn asks.

A flash of pain and humiliation crosses Santana's face. "Studied political and historical minds can work this out for themselves, but this is not public knowledge and I prefer it remains that way."

"My apologies, my queen," Quinn mumbles. Santana's pride is easily hurt. "Can you not claim the Carmeltonia throne, being married to their heir?"

"Not as long as the King and the King-lord live," Santana sighs. "I can not kill them either, I would be suspected immediately and the King's army would turn against me. When they are both gone, I become Queen of Kinleysia and Carmeltonia. My realm will be thrice the size. I need only be patient."

"But you are unhappy, my queen."

Santana shakes her head. "I rather be unhappy but have my realm safe than bring upon me the wrath of the Berry king and king-lord and unleash disaster on my subjects."

Quinn frowns. She had never actually suspected Santana to be that moral. It makes her smile, though. _See, she isn't evil._ She leans down to kiss the queen passionately, butterflies swarming in her stomach. "Come and visit me tonight?" she asks.

Santana grins. "As always."

###

Rachel laughs so loud and so long that it makes Finn uncomfortable. "Excellent. Excellent indeed. I knew there was something. Girls that pretty always have secrets, Finn. You shall be rewarded for your observant skills at a later time. Now go and ask the Hummel boy how far he stands with the organisation of my concert."

As Finn makes his way through the palace, he wonders if he's done the right thing. He's known about Quinn and Puck for a while now, but wanted to make sure that the Queen-lady wanted the queen to find out. The queen-lady is rather unpredictable in her wishes and more than anything, he wants to please her and gain her favour. But if the Quinn girl is sent away, or worse, killed, that does mean that there is a chance the queen will be giving Rachel more attention. And that means he gets less of her attention. Competing with Jesse, who shares her talent and passion, is difficult enough as it is.

Then he smirks. The queen will never give the Queen-lady the kind of attention she craves. After Quinn is disposed of, Queen Santana will just find a new girl to amuse herself with and at least, Rachel will be happier.

Yeah, that's what he wants. Now he has to find a way to get rid of Jesse.

###

As soon as Santana tells Quinn that she has work to do and will see her that night, Quinn makes her way to the gate. She makes sure that nobody can see her. Once she arrives at her destination, she pulls Puck aside, into a deserted old linen room. He's already making lewd comments when she shuts him up. "Finn saw us," she hisses. "He told the queen!"

Puck's eyes widen. "Oh no! No, no, no! What do we do now?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I denied everything, of course. I made it seem as if the Queen-lady had sent Finn to give her false information."

"But why would the Queen-lady-" Pucks begins, but Quinn interrupts him impatiently.

"No matter, no matter. But we need new rules. I will only see you when it's dark outside and when Finn is securely in his room." She takes a deep breath, turns and makes her way back to her own quarters.

She slumps down on her bed and takes a deep breath. That was so close. She lies down and shuts her eyes, thinking back to when this all started. It makes her heart hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! For those who are willing to go back to the first few chapters, there actually are some tiny hints that Quinn wasn't a virgin.**

**For those ready to give up - sit tight and you might just change your mind.**

The next day, Santana and Quinn have just made themselves ready for the day when Quinn turns to the queen and asks softly: "Will you hold me?"

Santana frowns, but smiles. "It's all a bit much, huh?"

Quinn just nods. The guilt is gnawing away at her, the lie so heavy over her head. She forces herself to smile and then asks: "Where are the kitchens? I would like to help the cook. I cooked a lot at home, picking up the habit might provide me some comfort."

"I'm sure Mercedes will be delighted to have some help, even though I provide her with plenty of it," Santana replies. "I'll have Blaine show you the way, I really have to go now. I have a meeting with lady Sylvester and I'm afraid it will be unbearably dull again."

"Of course."

###

Mercedes smiles brightly when Quinn enters the kitchen and introduces herself.

"I've heard so much about you!" Mercedes gushes. "I've heard it said the queen is very fond of you and that you have actually touched her heart! I've known her all my life, you know. I was starting to think she didn't have a heart, but don't tell her that or she might just cut out mine."

For a second, Quinn has no idea whether or not Mercedes is joking. Then she gives Quinn a wink and Quinn feels relief. You just never know with the queen.

"I'm always happy to make a new friend, especially one that enjoys cooking. What meals did you prepare at home?"

They fall easily into smalltalk about different meals, food and ingredients. Quinn finds herself enjoying Mercedes' company. She has noticed that a lot of the people working at the palace are very guarded, but Mercedes is the complete opposite of that. Quinn finds it refreshing how every thought just seems to fall out of her mouth.

As the lunch hour comes nearer, Mercedes is busier and busier and eventually, she doesn't have time for a chat anymore. She gives Quinn some directions and then leaves her alone with her thoughts.

Quinn rolls her neck and sighs. _What to do, what to do_. She feels so lost in this world she barely knows. She has no friends here - hopefully Mercedes now - nobody to ask for advice. Nobody to ask what to do. She has never had to trust herself and her own judgement as she does now.

She goes over the events in her head. Something about the entire situation with Puck feels off. For a while, she has written it off as simple panic at his knowledge of her secret. But maybe it's more than that?

_Flashback: a few weeks earlier_

_ "Come in!" Quinn says when she hears knocking on her door. She puts away her pen and paper and looks up, seeing Blaine in the doorway._

_ Quinn thinks he's looking at her in a strange way when he says: "Puck wants to see you. He said you should go take a walk near the east end of the palace after dinner."_

_ "Puck? What does he want with me?" Quinn asks. She hopes he's not actually foolish enough to try and hit on her. "I won't see him, Blaine."_

_ "He said it was important," Blaine tries to convince her. "Mentioned something about Allison?"_

_ Quinn's breath is cut off momentarily. "Allison? Are you sure?"_

_ Blaine nods. "100%. He also said that he wants to tell you about her, but if you won't see him, he'll tell the queen instead."_

_ Quinn's eyes bulge. "Okay. Um. I guess I'll see him after dinner then. Blaine - don't mention this to anyone, okay?"_

_ A few hours later, Quinn's heart is racing as she makes her way to the east end of the palace. Most of the rooms here are guest quarters and she knows they are deserted for the most part currently. _

_ She jumps up when Puck steps out of the shadows of a statue. He gives her a sleazy grin and she recoils. _

_ "So the queen doesn't know... interesting," Puck grins._

_ "What are you talking about?" Quinn snaps._

_ He walks closer to her. She takes a step back. He seems to ponder his words for a moment and then says: "I know all about your kid, missy."_

_ "W-what are y-you talking ab-bout?" Quinn stutters._

_ "I think you know what. I don't think the queen does. I don't think Queen Santana knows her precious little saint had a baby before she came to the palace. But don't you worry, good ol' Puck won't tell."_

_ Quinn shivers. It's cold. "Why not? Why would you keep my secret?"_

_ "So it's true!" he laughs. "What a surprise. Yeah, you see, I'm not just keeping your secret outta the good of my heart. I can tell you how little Allison is doin', but you gotta gimme something to make it worth my while."_

_ "How would you know how she's doing?"_

_ "Got my sources. Sources comin' to the inn, tellin' me stories. Bringin' the kid. Here's the deal. You come to me at night, you gimme what I want, and I think you know what that is," he winks. "I tell you how she's doin', if there's any news. You don't agree, I go and tell the queen about the little kid you got runnin' around."_

_ Quinn swallows. "The queen can't know about her."_

_ "Then you know what to do. I'll send you a message when I hear something. Meet me here then."_

_End flashback_

The day before, Blaine told her that Puck wanted to see her again. He tried to touch her, but she fought him off. _Of course Finn didn't see that._

Quinn hasn't slept with Puck because there's no way she will do that before she knows entirely sure that he's speaking the truth, and no way she'll do that before he told her anything about Allison.

She's not sure about the whole situation. Of course there's the question of how on Earth he knows about the child she had to give it when it was born. But then there are a few more. If Shelby, the woman she had given Allison to, was really at the inn - why would she approach Puck? Why would Shelby not try to send Quinn a message instead? Why would she trust some random guy at an inn?

Here Puck is, claiming he has seen her child and can give her regular updates about how she's doing. Why would Shelby not try to contact Quinn herself? Why would Shelby do that now, now that Quinn's at the palace? Why would she hang around to tell Puck about Allison so Puck can tell Quinn? What does she want? Puck hasn't said anything about money.

It just makes no sense to her. She does know that things are getting dangerous. Puck is notorious for getting drunk - what if he blabs at the inn and it gets back to the queen? Quinn has only got two options: keep up the lie and live in fear of discovery every second of every day, or tell the queen and risk her wrath.

Quinn decides she has to talk to Puck and find out how much of his story is true. There's only one way to do that: ask him some questions.

###

In the middle of dinner, Santana puts down her cutlery. Rachel looks up in surprise - Santana never interrupts a meal. The queen puts both hands on the table and fixes the queen-lady with a stare. The usual silence suddenly becomes awkward. When Santana finally speaks, her words are well-chosen. "I want you to stop, Rachel."

Rachel smiles innocently. "Stop what, my queen?"

"I want you to stop trying to discredit Quinn Fabray. She is mine. You are not to harm her in any way, physically, verbally or mentally. You are not to see her, speak to her, or give her messages in any way. You are to leave her the _fuck_ alone," Santana spits, her voice rising in anger. "I am sick of your games! Amuse yourself however you want, I don't care, but don't you dare try to harm my Quinn away."

Rachel is silent. She continues her meal and only when it's finished, she speaks. "Is the queen in love, perhaps?"

Santana squints her eyes. "If I am, it's not with you. You have done nothing but try to make me miserable. You are not fulfilling your marital duties, queen-lady."

Rachel laughs hollowly. "Listen to you! You have not come to my quarters! You ignore me and evade me! I was ready to be your wife, Santana Lopez. You were never mine. I was sent to this pathetic little country because my fathers wanted peace for theirs so much that they made their daughter miserable! I could've had anyone I wanted, but they gave me to you! I am _dying _in here! No entertainment, no opportunities to showcase my extravagant talent, no admirers to -"

"Stop it!" Santana bellows. "I've heard it all before and I do not care, not one bit. Because you have no idea of the pain I've been through. If my dear Anna hadn't died, I never would have had to marry you!"

"But she did!" Rachel screams in frustration. "She did die and now you have to live with it! It's no reason to treat me this way. And then you try to take away the little fun I have? You'll get sick of Quinn soon anyway."

Santana's stare turns icily cold. "I will dine with you no longer, queen-lady. And let me make it very clear: I care about Quinn Fabray. I do not care about you."

With that, she storms out, leaving an open-mouthed Rachel at the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn is so nervous about the entire situation that at times, she feels sick to the pit of her stomach. She hasn't had a chance to confront Puck yet. She claims to be dealing with her monthly issues and can't have sex. The queen is being so incredibly understanding that it makes Quinn feel even guiltier than she already does.

Santana tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear and kisses her brow. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You seem very tense these past few days."

"I'm alright," Quinn lies. "I just don't feel so good. The cramps, you know... I don't want to ruin these beautiful dresses."

Santana quirks an eyebrow and looks at Quinn pensively, but then shrugs. "I'm sure Kurt would find a way to get rid of any spots," she smiles. "He and Anna liked each other. I'm sure they figured out a trick together."

Quinn swallows. Anna again. Just what she needs, on top of everything else. She decides to change the subject. "I had a really nice time with Mercedes in the kitchens. Do you think I could go and visit her again today?"

"Of course. You know, it's funny. Anna didn't like to cook at all."

Quinn almost finds it hard to believe there is in fact something about her different to Anna, in the eyes of the queen. "We all have our own pastimes," Quinn replies diplomatically. "As a matter of fact, Eduardo and I are going to make some drawings this afternoon. He seems to be excited about it."

Santana beams at Quinn and plants a kiss on her lips. "Yes, he is. You know, he's never been so drawn to anyone the way he is to you. He praises you whenever I see him. I love the connection between the two of you. He's never met anyone who was interested in drawing, you know. Well, I was, but now I'm of course too busy."

"You can draw?" Quinn laughs incredulously. It just seems so unbelievable - fiery, passionate queen Santana enjoying something for which so much patience and time is required.

"I used to do it for hours, when my father was still alive," Santana reminisces. "It all seems so long ago," she sighs. She looks up at Quinn. "Sometimes I miss those days - Anna still being here, and me being able to draw and read, and then Anna's pregnancy. But for the first time since that happened, I don't wish for those times to return nearly as much. I wouldn't be with you, I think. You make me happy, Quinn."

Another kiss and then she leaves. Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head. She has to talk to Puck, and then Santana. And she wants it over and done with. The lie is becoming too heavy.

###

Eduardo and Quinn are seated in a garden inside the castle walls, focusin on a small tourette. Quinn has to admit that for his age, Eduardo's hand is already very steady.

"Tell me, Eduardo, have you ever heard of the Sarthinger Forest?" she asks, squinting her eyes to get a better view.

"Miss Roberta used to tell me about it," Eduardo replies. He says the Fylingi live there and they're very dangerous. They're wildlings and it's not even sure they've got brains. They're savages with big weapons and they want to kill us. Miss Roberta used them for scare stories, she always said the Fylingi could smell bad children from far, far away and they always come and get them."

Quinn sighs. Typical stories about Fylingi. "Where I come from, we lived close to the woods that separate us from the Sarthinger Forest. I used to play in the woods and I even when into Sarthinger Forest. I saw Fylingi."

Eduardo turns to her, his eyes wide as saucers. "Are they really green and hairy with big teeth?"

Quinn laughs. "No, not at all. They look just like us, but they wear their hair differently and they don't wear as many clothes as we do. They have a beautiful language and they're very smart. They used to live in all the woods in Kinleysia and Carmeltonia, when the countries were one."

Eduardo frowns. "Kinleysia and Carmeltonia were one?"

Quinn nods. "Mr. Martinez told me about it. A very long time ago, long before the Lopez dynasty, Kinleysia and Carmeltonia were one country. This country was called Limahio and it was ruled by many different dynasties. But then two sisters got into a fight over who got to be queen, because they were twins. Their nurse had died and so had their mother, and nobody remembered who had come out first. So the country was split in two.

The oldest sister, Terri, was very smart. She took a map and she drew a line where the borders of the countries are now. She said that she would be queen of Carmeltonia, the biggest part of the country. Kendra could be queen of Kinleysia, and even though Kinleysia was smaller, there was lots of good stuff in the earth to make Kendra rich. Kendra believed her sister and took the offer. It took her years to realise that her sister had lied to her.

Terri didn't like the Fylingi. She didn't trust them, so she sent them to Kinleysia. Kendra was scared of them too, so she sent them to Sarthinger Forest, and now they're still there. They used to have a lot of space to live, but now they have to stay there or they get killed."

"Woah!" Eduardo gasped. "That's so mean! But so smart! I wish Mr. Martinez would tell me stories like that. He makes me learn the important family names by heart and why they're important, it's so boring."

"Well, that's because you'll be king one day, and you have to know these things. But I'm sure that if you asked him to tell you a story, he would tell you all of this."

"Finished!" Eduardo exclaims.

Quinn is surprised - she's not halfway there yet herself - but goes over to Eduardo. It's of course not as refined as her own drawing, but very impressive nonetheless. "Why don't we show your mommy tomorrow? I bet she'll be so proud!" Quinn proposed.

Eduardo grins. "Yeah. Thanks, Quinn."

###

"Finally decided to gimme what I want?" Puck asks, giving her a wink that makes Quinn want to puke her guts out.

She crosses her arms. "I don't believe you, Puck. I don't believe you know anything about Allison."

He scoffs. "'Course I do. Why would I lie?"

"Then tell me why Shelby told you any of it?"

He shrugs. "She knows I work at the palace. Knows a reliable guy when she sees one," he boasts.

"What does she want from me? You haven't mentioned money. If she wanted money, you'd have told me by now. If she is genuinely interested in letting me know what's going on with Allison, why would she do it through you?"

Puck looks irritated. "I dunno. How would she reach you besides me?"

"Even if she did make the initial contact through you, why would she keep giving you news to give to me? Why would she stay at the inn, just to feed you messages about Allison? Why hasn't she asked you to bring her to me?"

"Gotta ask her all that," Puck says nervously. "Tell you what, why don't I ask her next time and I'll get back to you. In exchange for... you know," he winks again.

"No," Quinn says, her voice firm. "I don't believe you have seen Shelby. She is a working woman, what would she be doing staying at the inn for so long? You've seen Allison."

Puck nods furiously. "Yep. And I can prove it. She got blonde hair just like yours."

"Plenty of kids with blonde hair, Puck. Now tell me, what colour are her eyes?"

"I dunno, didn't look."

"Did you look at her face, Puck?"

"I guess."

"Then tell me: does she or does she not have a scar in her face?"

Puck's cocky smile is wiped away instantly. He hesitates, seems to consider his options. "No."

"You sick bastard," Quinn spits. "She does. I saw her myself in Benningwood one day and she does have a scar across her chin. You _liar_!"

"If I hadn't seen her, how would I know she exists?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure the queen will get that out of you"

Puck takes a step back. "The queen? She doesn't even know." Then he smiles arrogantly again. "She doesn't know. And if you don't do as I say, I'm gonna tell her."

"No, you won't. You won't tell her because then I tell her my side of the story and when she hears that you tried to get me into bed, she will have you quartered. I don't think your sick little game is worth your life, is it? No matter what, she'll always choose me over you."

"Damn it!" Puck exclaims. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"One word to the queen, Puckerman, and you can say goodbye to that pathetic little life of yours," Quinn sneers before returning to her quarters.

Tears of frustration are streaming down her face. How could she have been so gullible? And how is she going to live with the constant threat of discovery of her secret?

As she opens the door to her quarters, she makes up her mind. She is going to tell the queen that she gave birth to Allison, and she's going to do it tonight. She has to be honest, because Santana is the queen and she would find out sooner rather than later anyway. Quinn figures that it's always better if Santana hears it from her. She might just stand a tiny sliver of a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

When Santana enters the room, Quinn closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and then pats the empty spot next to her on the bed. She tries to give Santana a weak smile when she sees how worried the queen is looking, but fails.

"I have something to tell you, my queen," Quinn sighs, not beating around the bush.

Santana frowns and sits down. "Are you alright, Quinn. Don't tell me you're ill!" Santana pales at the thought of losing Quinn, too.

Quinn shakes her head and buries her face in her hands. "Is it very terrible that I wish that was what I had to tell you instead?"

Santana thinks for a moment and then says: "Well, that depends on what you have to tell me, Quinn. Now go on and tell me, you're making me curious. I'm the queen, I'm sure I can help you."

Quinn chuckles humourlessly. "I'm afraid you can't help me with this. I take it you hadn't heard of the Benningwood Fabrays before I came here?" Quinn starts her story.

Santana shakes her head. "Benningwood's a small town and it's on the far end of the country, days of travel away. You know this, Quinn. Why?"

"Well, if you had known, then you'd also have known more about me and what I've gone through. You see, I told you about my parents' house and farm burning down? That's true. That happened. But my father has quite a good position in society, he has some employers. He could have arranged for someone to loan us something to give you for your birthday. They didn't _have _to send me."

"Do you regret that they did?" Santana asks quietly, her heartbeat slowing down as a sense of dread falls over her. She doesn't want to lose Quinn. It's simply not an option.

Quinn shakes her head vehemently. "No, I don't. But for more reasons than you have in your mind right now." Quinn pauses, trying to find the right words. "My father has a bit of a problem. He's a wealthy man, but he's also a greedy man. He never has enough, he always wants more. He's convinced he needs more, and he deserves it. So he'll gamble his money in hopes of returning with double his stake. Unfortunately, my father also likes his liquor. He makes foolish bets, foolish stakes, against men nobody is foolish enough to play against when not lucid."

"Are your parents in need of money? I can send them whatever they need," Santana offers.

Quinn smiles. "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid that's not all. You see, a little over a year before your birthday, he took all his savings because he had a feeling he'd be lucky tonight. He drank again, too much. He played against the most powerful man in Benningwood, a man who also happens to be very cunning and very good at the gambling games - much better than my father ever will be. Father lost everything, and had even made debts to this man. He had bluffed that he had even more money than he said he had, and now he couldn't pay this man back. The man didn't leave it alone and he kept a close eye on my father, asking and threatening him to get the money back. One day, my father's debtor offered him a deal. My father had three options: pay the money effective immediately, take the deal or die. He chose the second option."

"What was the deal?" Santana asks, feeling that they were getting to the point of this story. She takes Quinn's hand, but Quinn pulls away and stands up from the bed, walking over to the other end of the room.

Quinn takes a deep breath and her voice is soft and shaking when she says: "He said that he would offer him a waiver in exchange for one night with me."

Santana jerks her head toward Quinn. A mix of emotions runs across her face, as if it were a series of drawings. Realisation, compassion, anger, pity. "He touched you," Santana simply says. The fact that there is no particular tone to her voice scares Quinn more than it would have if she were angry.

Quinn nods. "I had no choice. With my father dead, there were barely any options to keep provide for the family, and they refused to have the Fabray name blemished. They sent me, they made me go, my queen. You have to believe me when I say I didn't want to! I had to go to him like a thief in the night. My father didn't want anyone to know, you see."

"So you lied to me," Santana says quietly. "You weren't a virgin when you first came to the palace." Her lips quiver. "You had been tainted."

Quinn winces. "It was my father. He sent me away and told me that if I didn't tell you I was a virgin, you would never accept me as your gift and his entire plan to save his own skin would be ruined."

Santana visibly doesn't know what to think. "Why did he send you away? Why did he do that to you and then send you away? I thought nobody knew!"

"It was my first time, my queen. I didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't care. Soon, I was sick several times a day. My stomach was growing even though I didn't eat any differently than I had before. I had strange cravings."

"My god," Santana whispers. "You were pregnant?"

Quinn nods. "I was pregnant, and everyone could see. People assumed I was a slut, and I couldn't tell the truth or the man who did this to me would have me and my family killed. My father's plan had turned out disastrous: the Fabray name tainted. He had never wanted this. By the time I had told him, it was too late to have the baby removed. My mother knew before him, but she didn't want me to have it removed. She was afraid it would result in my own death. I gave birth to the baby and then had to give it away."

"Your baby is still alive?" Santana asks. She seems too engrossed in the story to fully grasp the complications it provides.

"Yes," Quinn says, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Her name is Allison. She lives with a woman named Shelby, of the Corcorans just outside of Benningwood. I have seen her in Benningwood a few times, but I've never talked to her. I don't know if she knows that I'm her mother. That Shelby isn't her mother."

A long silence follows. When Santana breaks it, her voice sounds strained. "I can't lie, Quinn. I'm not happy about this. I wish you would have told me sooner. I wish you would not have lied to me at all. I wish you would not have allowed me to fall in love with you, when you were not being truthful with me!"

Quinn is crying softly. "I didn't know how to tell you, my queen. I was scared that you would have me removed from the castle, or killed. And then I could never ask your permission to return to Benningwood to get my little brother, Henry. I want a better life for him than with my parents. Some day, I want to live near him again. I'm his only chance at happiness. And in all honesty, your majesty, I have grown to care deeply about you as well. I was afraid you would love me no longer."

Santana sighs deeply. "What do you expect me to do?"

Quinn is startled. "I... I don't know, your majesty."

"Does anyone in the palace know about this?"

Quinn bites her lip and looks down on her hands. "Puck does. The guard. I have no idea how he found out, but he did. He said he'd seen Shelby and Allison at the inn down the mountain. He said she'd asked him to give me a message, and regular news on Allison's well-being. In exchange, I had to visit him at night." When Quinn sees the fury on Santana's face, she quickly adds: "I never did, my queen. I never slept with Puck. I found out that it was impossible for him to have met Shelby and Allison. I don't know how he knows."

"That vile piece of _scum_," Santana spits out, positively seething now. "I'll have him thrown from the highest tower! I'll have him eaten by animals, part by part! I will strangle him with my bare hands!" She stands up and walks over to Quinn, shaking with anger. "Has he tried to touch you? Was Finn right after all?"

Quinn cringes, expecting the queen to strike her. "He has tried, I have shaken him off. I just miss my daughter, my queen. Imagine that you could not see Eduardo, speak to him. Imagine you didn't know about his talents and his wit."

The mention of Eduardo immediately calms Santana down. She's still breathing heavily, though. "I need time to think, Quinn. You weren't a virgin. The present was a lie. You continued lying. You lied about Puck. How can I trust you again?"

"These lies were all inspired by my father. These lies I told you - I did it to protect myself, my little brother and my child. I was scared you might harm Allison. You are known to the corners of your realm for your temper."

"What is the name of the father of the child?" Her voice is laced with hathred.

"Dustin Goolsby," Quinn says bitterly, recoiling at the memory.

"He will be killed as well," Santana says decisively. "I shall have him taken to court and publicly humiliated without revealing any of this."

"With all due respect, my queen, I want him to suffer. Without him, I would never have been so loved by you, but without him I would also not be separated from my little brother and so far away from my child. Death is no punishment, it is an easy way out. Let him live the rest of his life in extreme poverty and shame instead, my queen."

"Very well," Santana nods. "I will need time to process this. I might not sleep with you for an indefinite time. I will see to it that Puck is punished in a fitting manner. I will have Goolsby's punishment arranged. I will inform you of any decision I make regarding the situation. Good night."

Santana turns to leave. Quinn wants to say something, but has no idea what words could possibly be meaningful. Santana walks back over to her and cups her face. She leans in for a kiss, but retreats at the last moment. "I can't. Not yet," she simply says. "I still can't believe it, Quinn. This is not you. You were supposed to be clean, innocent. Unblemished. Something like this would never have happened with my Anna."

Something snaps inside of Quinn. She knows she has little right to be upset, but this has been getting at her for so long now. "I'm not Anna!" she cries out. Santana turns to her, surprised. Quinn continues. "I'm not Anna, okay? I realise that I resemble her. I realise that I remind you and everyone in the palace of sweet queen-lady Anna, but I'm not her! I have my own history, my own scars, my own background and my own feelings. I'm a different person, my queen. I am not Annabelle Lopez!"

They're both stunned by the outburst. The silence that follows is long and uneasy. Santana is the one to break it - by completely ignoring it. "I shall send Mercedes with a drink to calm you down. Have some rest."

As Santana leaves the room, Quinn's entire gut seems to sink. Drained, she walks back to her bed and lies down it. She starts sobbing uncontrollably, and to her utter surprise, she longs to feel the queen's arms around her body, holding her tight and telling her that everything will work out fine.

Her eyes are puffy and red and she is beyond tired when her door opens. She expects to see Mercedes, but is surprised when she sees Santana instead.

"Do you miss Allison terribly?" the queen asks.

Quinn simply nods.

"I was just thinking... I can't imagine being apart from Eduardo. I just - it must be horrible. The child is not at fault. I shall have someone bring her to the palace."

Without another word, Santana leaves again, and Quinn is more confused than ever. She doesn't know if she wants that. She knows that she wants to see her daughter, wants her in her life - but does she want to force the girl to stay at the palace? Does she want to force her daughter into imprisonment, even if it's in a golden cage, the way her father did to her?

She hears someone knocking on her door. Her voice sounds faint when she says, barely above a whisper: "Come in."

Mercedes comes inside, holding a cup of a steaming liquid in her hands. She looks at Quinn with curiosity and worry filling her eyes. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Quinn's voice cracks when she asks: "Mercedes, I know we've only just met, but can you please hold me?"

"Of course, Quinn."


	11. Chapter 11

The following few weeks, Quinn feels terrible. Santana talks to her, but avoids to look her in the eye. She sits with her, but they don't kiss or make love. And then there's the awful pity Quinn just hates. She distracts herself by wandering through the castle, discovering a new corridors, turrets and chambers every day. It's amazing how large this palace is - more than ever, she believes the stories about people getting lost in the Lopez Palace. Sometimes, she shudders when she thinks about the possibility of finding a dead body in there somwhere. The Lopez Palace of Kinleysia is about as large as a small village, if not larger. Never before had Quinn realised how many people - and their families - depend on the Palace for employment. And to think the Del Monico Palace of Carmeltonia is rumoured to be thrice the size of this one, it just boggles Quinn's mind.

Finding Allison isn't going as easily as either of them had imagined it would. They have to keep in mind that Shelby might have given her another name. Santana only trusts a very select group of three people with the task of traveling through the realm and asking discreetly. She doesn't want anyone to find out that the Queen's favourite mistress has already had a child.

The Queen has forbidden her Queen-lady any contact with Quinn, but still, Rachel Berry finds ways to taunt her. She orders songs to be written about the many vile characteristics of the blonde-headed and has them performed for everyone in the Palace, including Quinn. She even sets up a musical about a talented, smart, hard-working brunette who is married to a man who only has eyes for his blonde maid, jumping her at every chance he's got. Santana is fuming when she hears or sees another of these songs and musicals, but knows that there isn't much she can do.

Quinn has to admit that being so cut off from Santana, things changing so much, affects her more than she would have believed before all of this happened. She doesn't particularly enjoy the fact that her stay here is no choice, but she hadn't realised how much she has come to care for Santana, and crave her affections. Crave her kiss and her touch. How much she would miss her, and how empty her bed would feel at night.

She's sitting outside, working on a drawing, but she can't stop her mind from thinking. She's worried - about Allison, about Henry, about Santana changing her mind. Her hand is trembling and she stops drawing, taking a deep breath.

She startles when someone behind her coughs. She looks up in surprised when she's met with miss Brittany, Eduardo's nanny. She has seen her before a few times, mostly when she brings Eduardo to Quinn so they can draw together, but they've never had a chance to talk much because the Prince is always so excited to draw with 'his Quinnie'.

"Hi," Brittany smiles. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course," Quinn motions to the empty space beside her. "By all means. You're the Prince's nanny, I'm just... me."

"The Queen cares a whole lot more about you than she does about me," Brittany winks. "Sometimes I wonder if she even knows my name. I'm afraid it was quite the blow when Roberta died - she might have only given me this position because Roberta took me under her wing when my parents passed away."

"If it's worth anything, she does know your name. She appreciates your taking care of the Prince. She's told me so," Quinn smiles.

Brittany beams and Quinn can tell this is new information for her. "That means so much to me!" Brittany exclaims. "I'm very fond of the Prince. And the Prince is very fond of you," Brittany teases. "He's always going on about how pretty and talented and kind you are."

Quinn blushes. "Oh God. Does he really?"

"Yep, the Lopez' must have some Fabray-loving gene. They're both putty in your hands. You know, you've done what nobody since the late queen-lady Annabelle has been able to do - make the queen smile genuinely."

Not really feeling like broaching that subject again, she decides to bring the focus back to Brittany. "So how come Roberta took you under her wing? I thought she had been in the castle for most of her life, that she'd been the queen's nanny? How did you meet her?"

"I grew up in the Palace," Brittany says with a sad smile. "It's an amazing place, but I've never been outside these walls. My father was amazing with his hands and he could fix any old thing that was wrong with the Palace. My mother was a seamstress for the Queen - Santana's mother. They died when I was sixteen and Roberta took me under her wing. Santana's education was very intensive at that time and she was already traveling to meet important people, so Roberta had nothing else to do."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn says softly. "It must be horrible losing your parents."

Brittany's voice almost breaks as she holds down a sob. "They were great people. They let me dance and play and discover and I could be friends with whoever I liked. Dad would always tuck me in at night and read me stories about the world beyond the palace. Mom always got me warm milk when I got sad because I got hurt or something. She said warm milk scares the tears away," Brittany giggles. "They loved each other very much. They fell off a construction my dad had made to fix a ceiling. Mom was just bringing him his sandwiches."

"I'm so sorry, Brittany." Quinn genuinely means it. "I can't... I can't imagine what that must be like. Have you known the queen all your life, then?"

Brittany wipes back some tears and nods. "Yeah, but we're not particularly close. She's still the queen, you know, and before that she was Crown Princess, so they kind of kept her away from everyone. Tina and Mercedes grew up here too."

"And what about Mr. Chang?" Quinn asks curiously, referring to the Prime Minister, who she hadn't met often but seemed to be a kind man.

"No, he's from Galemore. His father's an important man and also a rich doctor and he sent Mike to the the capitol to get into a really hard politics school. He had to answer really difficult questions to get in. When he was done there, they sent him to the palace because they wanted him to talk to the queen, when she was still Crown Princess, to get her to think about politics more. Everyone knows the queen wants to be right all the time and if she was talking to Mike she had to come up with really good stuff to convince him she was right. She kind of practiced on him and then they became good friends and now he's her Prime Minister."

"He's not married, though, is he?" Quinn asks, interested to hear about the close relationship the Queen has with Mike Chang. She had figured out that he was important and the Queen held him in high regards, but she didn't know they went back this far.

When Quinn says this, Brittany starts blushing furiously. "No, he's not. But he's got a sweetheart. They might get married some day."

"And would that sweetheart be you?" Quinn teases.

Brittany flushes an even deeper red. "Maybe," she mumbles. "Don't tell the Queen, though. We don't want her to think Mike can't do his job anymore because he's in love. The Queen always said that someone in love could never do their job right and she'd fire people, and then she fell in love with Anna and she stopped saying it, but when Anna died she did again. She's in love now, though, so she might've changed her mind."

"I thought the Queen and the Queen-lady couldn't stand each other?"

Brittany laughs. "I'm talking about you, silly! The Queen's madly head over heels in love with you! Even the past few weeks, you guys have been acting really weird together but I can so tell she's in love because I've known her since forever and I can totally tell."

"I'm not sure the Queen likes me all that much anymore, Brittany. She might even take a new mistress soon."

"Of course she won't," Brittany rolls her eyes. "She acts like she's married to you. A few days ago, Eduardo asked her to keep you because he didn't think he'd ever like a mistress as much as he likes you anymore and you're too awesome to go away, and the Queen said she'd never want a new mistress anymore because she only wants to be with you."

Quinn looks up in surprise. "When did she say this, Brittany?"

Brittany shrugs. "I'm not sure. Not long ago. Four days or so?"

Quinn breaks out in a wide grin and gives Brittany a hug. "Thank you so much for telling me this! I was so worried!"

Brittany hugs her back and then says: "The Prince's lessons are almost over for today, so I should head back. It was nice talking to you, Quinn. And don't be sad anymore, the queen loves you lots."

Quinn gives her a puzzled look. She'd never told Brittany about her doubts or her sadness. She wants to ask, but Brittany's already gone inside.

A few hours later, she's back in her room practising her handwriting when Santana knocks on her door. She lets her in, wondering if the Queen has news about Allison.

But Queen Santana takes her by surprise by cupping her face and kissing her passionately. "Allow me to visit your chambers tonight," Santana whispers against her lips.

Quinn can only nod fervently. "Of course," she replies happily, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you."

The Queen takes a step back and shock is evident in her eyes. Then Quinn realises it's the first time she has said those words, even though the Queen has used them numerous times. But Quinn doesn't regret it, not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Queen Santana and Prince Eduardo are taking a walk through one of the extensive gardens the palace walls hold. Eduardo is leading his mother to a destination she doesn't know yet. She's just about to ask him once again where they are going when he comes to a halt and takes a seat on a stone bench. Queen Santana sits down next to him, looking at him expectantly.

Eduardo reaches inside his coat and pulls out a piece of parchment. He unrolls it and takes a last look before handing it to his mother. Santana immediately recognises the drawing on the parchment as her surroundings. It's almost as if someone has taken the buildings and turrets, made them smaller, flattened them and put them on the parchment.

"This is amazing, Eduardo," Santana says genuinely. "I knew you were talented, but I had no idea that you could do this! I'm so proud of you," she grins.

"Quinnie taught me," he blushes. "She's very nice. She spends a lot of time with me teaching me how to draw things I had no idea how to draw. It's like you've been reading this one book all your life and then you go into a library and you see all these other books with all these other things in it and suddenly, it's hard to believe that you were really happy with the one book, and it was enough. And you can't believe you knew so little."

Santana's heart flutters. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with Quinn, then?"

Eduardo nods happily. "And she tells me all this stuff Mr. Martinez tells her but not me 'cause he tells me about the families and the lands and the boring stuff. She's really very nice, mother." He pouts sadly. "I don't understand why you don't just hang Berry and marry Quinnie instead. I would be so much happier and I bet you would be too."

Santana sighs, deciding not to chastise him for referring to the queen-lady by her last name. "Trust me, baby, if I could marry Quinn, I would. But right now, I can't. I'll explain it to you in a few years. Maybe we can think about a way together then," she winks.

Eduardo huffs. "I want you to marry Quinnie so she can be my other mother."

Santana smiles sadly and ruffles his hair. "It means a lot to me that you like Quinn so much, Eduardo. One day, things will work out just fine."

00-0000-00

As soon as queen Santana walks through the door, she walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her, leaning in for a deep kiss.

"I have missed you so much," the queen mumbles against Quinn's lips, nipping desperately. Luckily, Quinn is alone in her room. She's already sent the servants out. Santana frantically start tugging at the hem of Quinn's nightgown, trying to take it off. Quinn helps and her and in mere seconds, both are naked.

Santana places her hand against Quinn's neck to intensify the kiss and then lets it slide down to cup her breast. She buckles her hips against Quinn's when she feels Quinn's nipple hardening against the palm of her hand. She kneads her breast gently as she leads them both over to the bed.

Quinn slumps down and Santana follows. Santana starts kissing the corners of Quinn's mouth, her neck, her chest, her tits. Her hands are touching Quinn all over - it feels like they haven't touched in ages, and considering how much they did this before, it has been ages.

"I love you," Quinn whispers, then moans when Santana lets go of her wet nipple and blows hot air on it, only to continue kissing her in all her sensitive spots.

Santana looks up, right into Quinn's eyes. "I love you too."

Santana's dick is hardening against Quinn's inner tighs and they both grind into each other, needing more, needing to be closer. Santana groans when the smell of Quinn's wetness hits her and without hesitation, she brings her hand to her dick and leads it over to Quinn's pussy. Santana's dick is hard already, and she rests it against her pussy, rubbing against her clit. She knows it drives Quinn crazy, and judging by the way her lover is writhing underneath her, she knows that Quinn is loving it.

Santana adds a few more trusts and then lets her dick slide through Quinn's slick folds to her entrance. They lock eyes again and communicate wordlessly before Santana goes inside with a firm trust, hissing when she feels how warm and tight Quinn is. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist, pushing her hips up to guide her in deeper, their nipples touching. The sensation is overwhelming.

When Santana is fully inside, she rests for a moment, panting. Quinn is throbbing, her walls are squeezing, and it just feels so damn good. Then she pulls back, only to push inside again. She repeats the motions, faster and faster, until the bed is moving underneath them and drops of sweat are running down their bodies, their screams filling the room.

Santana's dick stretches Quinn's pussy so good, and she uses her muscles to squeeze Santana's dick even more. Santana is grunting on top of her, pushing into her, muttering and cursing about how good it feels. Quinn opens her legs a little wider and pushes her hips up again. She can feel her walls fluttering, getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

Quinn screams out when Santana starts rubbing her clit with her fingers. They're both incredibly close to their orgasm now, but Santana doesn't slow down. She uses all her strength to pound into Quinn, resting her hands next to her head to give her hips more leverage.

Santana comes first, shooting her cum deep inside of Quinn. Something about the moment feels so magical and neither of them can explain it. Santana keeps trusting, her cum going even deeper, and it makes Quinn lose herself. She's moaning and tears are in her eyes, her body spasming out of control and she rides the waves of her orgasm.

When their orgasms are over, Santana doesn't pull out of Quinn. Instead, she leans down to kiss her lazily, running her tongue over her lips. Quinn parts her lips and their tongues find each other, carressing each other. The kiss ends organically, and as Santana wraps her arms around Quinn, she brings her lips to Quinn's ear and whispers: "I love you, Quinn Fabray. I will do everything and anything I can to make you my wife."


	13. Chapter 13

"You are so beautiful," Queen Santana sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn smiles down at her shyly. Santana's hand moves from Quinn's ear over her jaw, along her neck, to her tits. She caresses them softly, her finger tracing Quinn's nipples tenderly.

Quinn brings her hand to Santana's dick and wraps her hand around it. She tugs at it in long strokes, building up the rhythm slowly. Santana moans, lifting her hips into Quinn's hand. Seeing the queen squirming underneath her turns Quinn on so much and when she looks into Santana's eyes, she can see that her lover smells her arousal as well.

Santana surprises Quinn by taking control of her dick and rubbing it against Quinn's pussy, bumping into her clit and sliding through her slick folds, then entering her swiftly. Quinn hisses when Santana's huge dick enters her tight pussy. Santana is impatient, but Quinn's pussy needs time to adjust. Her walls slowly spread, letting Santana in inch by inch.

Quinn licks her lips and then Santana cants her hips, causing Quinn to bite her lower lip and lift her body. Finally, Santana is fully inside of her. She changes her angle yet again and starts pumping, her hands on Quinn's hips to steady her. Quinn works with Santana, resting her weight on her knees so she can move along with her. Every so often, Santana hits Quinn's G spot. Whenever she does, Quinn throws back her head and hisses, giving Santana a wonderful view of her tits.

Quinn smirks. She has an idea. As Santana is pounding into her, she concentrates so that she can use her muscles to squeeze Santana's dick. Santana whimpers. They're both panting, lifting off the bed and falling down again. Santana's pace is growing and finally, Quinn can't take it any longer. She falls down on top of Santana, their tits colliding, nipples rubbing against each other. The smell of sex and sweat permeats the room.

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's upper body, pulling her closer into her. Quinn is hopping on Santana's dick, getting so damn close to release. Then Santana snakes one hand between Quinn's legs and starts rubbing her clit. Quinn gasps for breath and can feel her walls start to flutter around Santana's hard dick.

Santana can feel her balls tightening and when Quinn's pussy completely traps her dick, she can feel her load shooting from her dick. Quinn is keening and by the expression on her face, Santana can tell her lover is coming just as hard.

###

Half an hour later, Quinn is lying in Santana's arms. Sometimes, they kiss lazily, only to fall back to silence. Quinn is making patterns on Santana's stomach when the queen speaks.

"I have to go away next week. The Prime Minister and I have to visit Lady Sylvester and Lord Schuester and their lands. They are once again in a disagreement and my presence is required to handle the matter. I hope to put a stop to their feud somehow, once and for all."

Quinn nods. "How long will you and Mike be gone for?"

"I'm not sure yet. While I'm away, I plan to visit other counties as well. I'm sorry that I can't take you with me, but I believe you would only be bored. You have more entertainment here in the palace."

An idea strikes Quinn. She takes a deep breath. "Queen Santana?"

"Hm?"

"Would you allow me to visit the Fylingi in your absence?"

Santana frowns and looks at Quinn. "Why would you want to do that?" She combs through Quinn's hair. "They're dangerous."

"I just... I always watched them," Quinn says, licking her lips. "Listened to them. I've always wanted to meet them, but I never could. I'm so interested to communicate with them, my queen. Now, I'm finally in a position to do so. You could send your strongest men with me to protect me, if that's what you want."

"Well... I guess if I send Sam and his men with you... Just to talk, right?"

Quinn nods. "Just to talk."

###

"Mami, you have to sit still!" Prince Eduardo whines. He puts down his piece of charcoal and crosses his arms, huffing. Quinn, who is standing behind him, wraps her arms around him to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, son," Santana says genuinely. "You know me. You know how hard it is for me to sit still. I don't even have time for this, you know."

"But I gotta practise on people!" Eduardo explains impatiently. "And Quinnie wouldn't let me draw her so I picked the second prettiest girl in the palace."

Santana cocks her head. "Aww, that's so cute."

"I am not cute, mommy. I am fierce."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. It's almost unreal how much like his mother this boy is. "Okay, Eduardo. Let's try again, shall we? You have to work on the shade above her right eye, the light is going to change any minute now."

"Okay."

Quinn watches Eduardo work and corrects him where necessary. Santana is doing all she can not to give Quinn her sex eyes. She focuses on the people in front of her instead. Her heart swells when she sees how willingly Eduardo listens to Quinn and takes her advice. Santana notices that they barely need words. Sometimes, they only share a look and Eduardo makes a change that pleases Quinn.

"Okay, Quinnie. Now you sit down next to mommy."

Quinn frowns. "How can I help you if I'm all the way over there?"

Eduardo shrugs. "I gotta learn to do it on my own sometime. And I just decided that it has to be a portrait. It can be the official portrait when you get married to mommy."

"Eduardo..." Santana sighs. She looks at Quinn apologetically. "A portrait of Quinn and me would be inappropriate. I'm married to Rachel."

"Not for long," he pouts. "And I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

Santana hesitates for a second, but then gives up. "Fine. But it's our little secret."


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn looks up in surprise when Queen Santana enters the library where she's studying. It's the middle of the day and Quinn fully expected her lover to be in some kind of important meeting.

Santana smiles at Quinn as she walks over to her. Quinn stands up and leans in for a kiss. She intends it to be a short peck on the lips, but they're alone and it soon turns more passionate. Mr Martinez is once again taking Eduardo through the castle, past the portraits of all 76 Lopez ancestors, learning their names and accomplishments.

Finally, they have to let go to take some air. Santana licks her lips and grins at Quinn. "So, how are you doing, pretty lady?"

Even though she's been at the palace for quite some time now, and has shared her bed with Santana for just as long, the compliments still make her blush. "I was preparing my visit to the Fylingi in a couple of days. I just studied the message sent by Count Burt Hummel about his men's exploratory visits. The Fylingi seem wary, but not hostile."

Santana studies her feet, looking for the right words. Quinn knows she's trying to find a way to say what's on her mind without hurting Quinn. That's new to Santana - she never really cared whether her words hurt anyone before. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Quinn? After all, we don't know anything about the Fylingi."

"You'd be surprised how much knowledge we have of them in the forbidden works in the Royal Library, my queen. The knowledge is not passed on as it is forbidden by royal decree, but it is there."

Santana nods. "I'll have Abrams look into that, or maybe Martinez knows how that came about. I knew about their existence, of course, but I never studied them. They're not part of the Royal education, and if it hadn't been for you, Eduardo wouldn't have known about them either. I still worry, though. After all, our information on the Fylingi dates back to centuries ago. They might have changed and be more unpredictable than we think. They might hate us, and I wouldn't blame them. After all, the first queen of Kinleysia is the one who banned them to Sarthinger Forest. They might very well not know that a different dynasty has been at power for centuries."

Quinn smiles. "Then I will tell them. I'll tell them that you are good, and you are wise. I have observed them for years and they are a gentle people."

Santana shakes her head. "You have observed a select group of them for years. You have not observed the court, if they have one. You do not know about their politics. If a Fylingus observed your father and were to conclude that all of Kinleysia were like him, that would not be the truth either, would it?"

Quinn bites her lip. "No. But Burt Hummel's men have been there and they tell us that the Fylingi are not hostile. They prefer to keep to themselves, yes, but they're not going to start a war against us. I'll be fine, Tana."

Santana looks at Quinn in wonder. "Tana?" she asks, a smile gracing her full lips. "I like it." She sighs and then says: "I'm sending my best men with you, and I know how happy it would make you, so I won't stop you. But I will be sending you messages regularly, and I expect an answer so I know you're okay. Can you live with that.

Quinn grins and nods. "Yeah, I can live with that."

00-0000-00

The day before she leaves, Eduardo comes to find Quinn in the late afternoon. He's not smiling when he enters the room, unlike his other visits. Quinn frowns and puts down the book she was trying to read.

She immediately senses something's wrong and invites Eduardo to sit on her lap. She wraps her arms around him and he allows her to pull him into her, his head resting in the nape of her neck.

"What's wrong, little man?" Quinn asks softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. "Why are you so sad."

"Mommy said you're leaving tomorrow and you'll probably be gone for at least a week, maybe two. And mommy will leave to visit stupid Schue and Sylvester because they're fighting again. I don't want you to go, Quinnie. I don't want to be all alone and I don't want to draw alone."

Quinn shakes her head. "I told you about this, Eduardo. I told you I would be leaving as soon as I knew when."

"Yeah, but it came so quickly and I'm... just... what if you don't come back, Quinnie? What if the Fylingi get like super angry with you and they kill you?" He starts breathing more heavily. "What if you don't come back, Quinnie?"

"I promise you that I will. Your mommy told Sam to protect me, and he's taking all the best and most loyal and the strongest men in the guard and they'll protect me with their lives. But I bet the Fylingi are really nice and they won't hurt me one bit. And maybe you should ask if Brittany can help you with drawing?"

Eduardo pouts. "Brittany doesn't draw as nice as you, Quinnie."

"Then you can show her how to do it," Quinn winks. In the distance, a bell sounds. "Dinner's ready, little man."

00-0000-00

Santana finishes her dinner as quickly as possible and hurries to Quinn's quarters to join her for the last of dinner.

When she enters the room, she is suprised to find the pork she ordered untouched. She ordered it especially for Quinn, because she knows her lover's craving for the meat. She briefly wonders if dinner was served late, and if so, for what reason.

She joins Quinn at the table. "Should I have commanded another meal?" Santana asks. "I thought pork was your favourite..."

Quinn frowns. "You know, it used to be, but lately I can't seem to stomach it. Just the smell of it makes me feel sick."

"Get this out immediately," Santana orders Tina, then she turns to Quinn again. "You should have said something! Is it the quality of the royal swines? Should we get another breeder?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't think it's that, Santana."

"Strange, very strange," Santana mutters. "Well, what do you want for dinner instead?"

Quinn licks her lips. "I would love to have chicken with grapes and that new product - what's the name - the product made in my county, with seeds from those trees only found in Sarthinger Forest."

"You mean chocolate?" Santana asks disbelievingly. "You want chicken with grapes and chocolate?" She makes a face. "That sounds horrible."

"It sounds delicious to me," Quinn says. "And you asked what I wanted for dinner instead..." she pouts, knowing that it always works.

"Fine, fine," Santana smiles, a glint in her eyes. She turns to Tina, who has just entered the room. "Go and tell Mercedes the lady wants chicken, grapes and chocolate."

Tina makes a face as well, but follows her queen's orders.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Quinn asks nervously. "Am I missing something?"

"The strange cravings... they're... familiar," Santana says mysteriously. "And that's all I'm going to tell you for now, I need more certainty first."


	15. Chapter 15

Queen Santana and the queen-lady Rachel Berry are having dinner together, as is customary for people in their positions. Soon after the queen had announced she'd no longer dine with her queen-lady, she had been advised to take back that decision if she wanted to keep the peace with the King and the King-lord of Carmeltonia.

Queen Santana senses Rachel's displeasure - the queen-lady has never been an expert at hiding her feelings, and Santana is pretty sure she doesn't even try. Santana refuses to give in, though. If Rachel has something to say, she has a mouth to speak, but Santana isn't going to beg for it. It will most likely be something Quinn-related anyway, and Santana really isn't going to invite Rachel to talk shit about the woman she loves with all her heart.

The tension is so thick it could be cut with a knife, and even the servants feel uneasy. Waiting on the queen and the queen-lady is the greatest honour there is for a servant, but since queen-lady Annabelle died and her place was taken by Rachel Berry, no servant has actually wanted the position. It couldn't be more clear that queen Santana married Rachel for political reasons and doesn't feel anything even remotely close to love or even friendship for her wife. It got even worse since Quinn entered the picture, and even though Rachel has no romantic interest in queen Santana either, she still is a jealous and vain woman. She can't stand it that her wife has more attention for some farmer's girl from god knows where in the kingdom than for her, who is after all of royal blood.

Rachel looks like she's about to explode and finally, she can't stand it anymore. She puts down her cutlery and clears her throat. "I have heard your newest toy is visiting the Fylingi in the Sarthinger Forest," she says, her tone as even as she can manage. "Why did I have to hear this through the grapevine."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "I was not aware it was my duty to inform you of my political decisions. Quinn is visiting the Fylingi on my orders."

Rachel scoffs. "Is she really? I wouldn't be surprised if all this is happening on her own request. After all, you've never showed any interest in the Fylingi before. And doesn't Quinn come from Benningwood, near Sarthinger Forest? Is she going alone? Are you sure she's not visiting some of her old lovers? Maybe she misses a boyfriend," Rachel smiles sweetly. "And you let her go alone. Silly Santana."

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She knows she can't physically harm Rachel, but she'd sure love to strangle her right this second. She counts to ten and thinks of her son and of Quinn to keep her calm. "First of all, you do not belittle me. I might be your wife, but I am still your queen and you will respect me. Secondly, while I have no obligation to share this information with you, Quinn is visiting the Fylingi on my orders because our intelligence on them is far outdated and we have no idea when they may attack us and with what means. Quinn does indeed come from Benningwood, which is indeed near Sarthinger Forest, and it genuinely surprises me you know this off the top of your head. You hate her so much, you would be far better off staying away from her and no longer spying on her to feed your petty grudge. I can also assure you she's visiting no old boyfriends, as I keep her very pleased."

Rachel huffs. The last one was a low blow, since Santana has always refused to touch her. She has never experienced the queen's legendary skills in the bedroom herself. This also means that she has never been able to go through with her initial plan - give the queen a son to rule over all of Carmeltonia and Kinleysia, and of course help Santana's precious little Eduardo mysteriously disappear so he cannot take the throne.

Rachel has a lot of snide remarks she wants to dish out right now, but she's already pissed the queen off and she doesn't want to make it worse. She continues the dinner in silence and storms off as soon as she's finished, trying to find Jesse so he can amuse her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes is busy in the kitchen making Quinn's favourite breakfast. It will be the last meal she has at the palace before she leaves on her travels to the Fylingi. Tina, who has noticed the shift in Quinn's preferences, is giving Mercedes instructions to replace the pork Quinn usually likes with her pancakes with chicken, grapes and chocolate. It seems to be all she's eating lately.<p>

Mercedes makes a face. "I just don't see how this can taste good. This is not normal. Nobody eats this!"

"And Quinn's also been feeling sick in the morning very often lately," Tina frowns. "And actually, throughout the day and night as well."

Mercedes frowns and then smiles. She drops everything and takes Tina's hands. "Oh my god, Tina! Do you think they've figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Tina asks, searching her mind for a possibility. Yeah, Quinn's been acting and eating strangely lately, but she's always figured it's because she's leaving for the Fylingi and she's nervous, or something.

"Oh, for such a smart girl you can be so dense!" Mercedes says playfully. "This is exactly what queen-lady Annabelle went through when she was pregnant with Eduardo! Quinn is pregnant with Santana's baby! The queen will be so pleased when she hears this, she will be a different person entirely! I should prepare for the feast she will no doubt order to be held. I should also look for more staff to help me with the preparations." Mercedes immediately goes into full planning mode, completely forgetting about breakfast.

00-0000-00

Queen Santana is having her dinner alone. She is in no mood to face the queen-lady, and she needs some time for herself. Quinn is leaving today and she will be gone for god knows how long. Santana isn't too pleased about it, but she knows that she can't stop Quinn. When Quinn puts her mind to something, nobody can talk her out of it. Not even the queen.

Santana knows that she's sending her best men with Quinn to protect her, meaning that she herself is less secure than she usually is. She trusts Sam and his men, but this is after all Quinn they're talking about. Quinn's shift in tastes and her sickness hasn't gone past Santana either, and while she's hesitant to hope, deep down she knows what this means. And she just doesn't feel right letting Quinn and their unborn child travel so far out of her reach. This is a primal instinct - she has to protect her family. And right now, Quinn is her family, along with Eduardo and their unborn child.

Queen Santana bangs her fist on the table. She's the queen, dammit. She can do whatever she likes. "Get Mike," she instructs the closest servant. "Tell him I am joining Quinn to Sarthinger Forest."

* * *

><p>Quinn shakes her head. "I'm just not sure whether this is a good idea, my queen," she says. "I think your presence might be too intimidating, too threatening. Count Hummel's reports still tell us the Fylingi are not hostile, but I am hesitant to take any chances."<p>

"I'll keep myself concealed, then," Santana presses. "Nobody need know I am there. But I am joining you. I'm not letting you and our child out of sight!"

It's only when she sees Quinn's surprised look that she realises what she just said. Santana blushes and is struggling to find a way out of this. At that moment, Tina clears her throat and Santana gives her a thankful look for the interruption. "Lady Quinn - your Majesty is right. Mercedes has interpreted the signs similarly. Mercedes comes from a long line of midwives and caring women in general, and they know these things."

Santana nods, smiling brightly. "You are with child, Quinn."

Quinn swallows. She's had her own suspicions, remembering her previous pregnancy, but she hadn't dared to hope she would actually be pregnant with Santana's child. Silent tears of happiness stream down her cheeks as she walks over to the queen to kiss her lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated, and I'm really sorry for that! This story is far from over, and I promise I'll try to update more frequently! To make up for the long wait, this chapter is sligtly longer than usual.**

**I'm also still writing A Thin Line. If you have any scenes you want for that, feel free to let me know! For those who read Primitive - I want to update, but I have no idea where to take it so I need some ideas for that. **

**I added a second chapter to 'Naughty girl'. I don't know how you guys feel about more updates for that. Let me know what you want :)**

**It's been great to receive so many messages and reviews for this story despite the absence. I want to say a huge thanks to all of you! Feel free to review or PM me. You can also follow me on Twitter ( skalicethomas) and on tumblr (ffskalice dot tumblr dot com) and message me there, or tweet me.**

* * *

><p>Quinn watches the houses of the town by the palace in wonder. Last time she was outside of the palace, she was a scared girl who felt robbed of what little she had ever had – her hopes, her dreams, and her family. Her little brother Henry, and the beautiful baby girl who was taken from her after birth. It feels like another lifetime since she last saw him, and she's sure he must have grown so much. She wonders how he remembers her. Does he still cherish his own memories of her, or has their father succeeded in corrupting his mind? Is he growing as the compassionate boy he was when she last saw him, or is he turning into their father?<p>

It's been almost a year since she was gathering courage to present herself in that inn. Almost a year since her eyes met those of the queen and something magical seemed to happen. She is sure that if anyone had told her back then that the queen would make her pregnant and she'd feel happy – if anyone had told her that next time she went back to those woods she'd be saying goodbye to prince Eduardo and he'd be crying because she had to leave, she'd have declared them mad. She misses the outside more than she realised. All this time, she has told herself how lucky she is that the queen is so blatantly in love with her, and that she treats her right. She has banned every thought of her brother, of the woods, of being outside surrounded by the woods. She looks at the woman next to her. It's still so surreal: she's in love with the Santana Lopez, Queen of Kinleysia, seventy-seventh of the Lopez dynasty.

"What are you thinking about?" Queen Santana asks, taking hold of Quinn's hand and rubbing it reassuringly. The queen decided not to hide her presence after all. "You look worried, love. Have you changed your mind about going?"

Quinn smiles softly and kissses her hand. "No, not at all. I'm excited to go. I just realised that I haven't been out of the palace for almost a year now." She looks away again. "I'm also nervous. I understand the journey takes us through Benningwood?"

Santana nods. "We will meet Count Burt Hummel there. Unless you rather not pass through your hometown? I understand if you don't wish to see your father or be reminded of him."

"No, I want to pass through," Quinn says. "I don't want to see my father, but I'm not scared of him either. I feel safe with you. I do want to see my brother. I spoke of him very little because I tried to think of him so very little, but I miss him so much."

Santana bites her lip and frowns. "I shall arrange for your brother to be brought to the carriage. And Quinn – if you want me to, I can arrange a position at the palace for him so Mr Martinez can teach him, or in the town school at least. He can have anything you want him to have."

Quinn smiles happily. "Do you mean that, Tana?"

Santana nods, smiling at her lover's excitement. "Of course."

"I'll ask him," Quinn says, overjoyed. "It has to be his own choice. He would need someone familiar with him, though. I won't be able to spend every minute of the day with him and I want a familiar face there for him."

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

Quinn sighs. "Well, my cousin cares for him a great deal. Charlotte doesn't have any siblings of her own, her parents were very lucky to even conceive her. It wasn't easy. But she's my age and we were always good friends, before I pushed her away with my pregnancy. I was so scared she wouldn't believe me, so scared she'd mock me, that I decided to turn my back on her before she could hurt me. But I hope she can forgive me, and I know how much she cares for my brother Henry. And I know how much she longs for life in a greater town."

"Then she will come with Henry."

"Only if they want to. How I hope they do."

* * *

><p>Quinn rests her chin on her hand as she watches the shaky landscape through the carriage window. They've been on the road for five days already. She still feels so happy that she will see Henry again, and Charlotte as well. She wonders how she will react to the news that she's pregnant, but happily this time.<p>

The further they travel, the bumpier the roads become. The queen is not prone to sickness from being in the carriage for too long, but Quinn knows she's worried about the baby, and they make regular stops. Quinn doesn't mind – she loves the different smells in the air, and she loves to walk around and stretch her legs.

For Santana, it's the first time she has seen so much of her country all at once. She usually doesn't visit most of the people she has already met. When the queen rides out, she visits the large towns and the important earls and counts. But she has decided to visit the regular people to make sure there is still rapport with them. She wants the people of her country on her side – something that surprises Quinn. Quinn thought, like most of the people, that the queen was not worried about such things.

The next stop is for lunch, and the Queen orders the royal tent to be set up. She wants to provide shelter for the scorching hot sun. They watch the men and women put up the tent together. Santana takes hold of Quinn's hand. "If this mission is succesful, Quin, I will be so proud of you. Can you imagine Eduardo's great-grandchildren learning about the history of Kinleysia, and having my name mentioned as the queen who brought the country peace with the Fylingi?"

"Who would have thought Santana Lopez would get excited about peace with a foreign people rather than considering invading them and taking their land," Quinn teases.

The queen shrugs. "It's what you bring out in me, Quinn. Besides, as you so cleverly pointed out, our intelligence on the Fylingi is not nearly complete enough to even consider an attack. I don't like surprises, as you may have noticed. With the exception of my birthday," she winks. "Besides – I will need to find a way to thank the Fylingi for bringing me such great pleasure."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks.

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and pulls her closer. She kisses her softly before whispering into her ear: "It was from them you heard about pleasing my member with your lovely mouth. I know you heard from it as a cleaning method, but I can assure you that the pleasure is unbelievably thorough."

Quinn blushes and looks away. "Oh, look, I believe the tent is ready."

* * *

><p>"Are you not worried about leaving the queen-lady behind in the palace? What if she goes behind your back and acts against your wishes? And do you trust her when Eduardo is around? Aren't you scared she's going to hurt him?" Quinn asks as they're finishing their meal. They'd been talking about their experiences on the road and the people they have met.<p>

"First of all, I'm queen Santana Lopez. I am never afraid," she says, straightening her back a little. "Secondly, have you ever known me to be uncareful when it comes to the queen-lady's scheming? I have left Mike in charge and I trust him 100%. I would trust that man with my life. I ordered him to accompany the queen-lady at all times. She will not communicate with anyone where Mike can't hear it. As for Eduardo, the queen-lady knows very well not to hurt my son in any way. It was part of the wedding agreement. All the same, I have put Sam up as his personal guard. I also told Sam to select a team of five other guards he trusts with his life to protect my son at all times."

Quinn nods. Santana is right – she never would leave the queen-lady or her son back in the palace and go out into the country herself without taking the sufficient measures to protect her queendom and her son. Santana puts down her cutlery and orders the servants to remove everything from the table and then remove themselves.

When they're left alone, Santana pushes her chair back. "Come and sit with me, Quinn," she invites her lover. Quinn stands up and goes over to Santana, bunching the skirt of her dress up so she can sit on Santana's lap.

Santana puts her hand on Quinn's stomach. "You have a small bump already," Santana smiles widely. "You really glow, Quinn. You look so beautiful."

Quinn looks around, but all the servants have gone outside. She leans forward until her lips almost touch Santana's. "Why don't you show me just how beautiful you think I am," she asks teasingly before kissing her lovingly. And kissing her again. And again. She puts her hand on Santana's neck as the kiss grows more passionate. Santana slips her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, Quinn's hand moves to Santana's chest.

Santana moans into the kiss when Santana cups her breast and involuntarily pushes up her hips. Quinn in turn grinds down on her, and soon they are bucking into each other, Santana's dick quickly hardening. Quinn can feel it through Santana's trousers.

"Let's get naked," Santana pants. Quinn stands up and undresses as fast as she can. Santana does the same. They can't wait to go back to kissing and feeling each other. Quinn sits back down on Santana's lap. Santana leans forward and takes a pink nipple into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Quinn hisses and arches her back, her hand blindly grabbing for Santana's dick. She closes her hand around it and starts pumping, her thumb flicking over the head, scratching it ever so lightly. She knows it drives Santana wild.

She feels Santana's breath on her wet, erect nipple – then Santana's mouth moves to her other nipple, and her hand starts massaging her breast, her fingers tugging at her nipple lightly – on the edge of pleasure and pain. Her nipples are so much more sensitive now too, and she doesn't hesitate when she feels how wet she's becoming. She guides Santana's dick to her pussy and rubs it against her hard clit. Santana lets go of her breast, kisses her neck, holds her hips. Santana sucks on her neck, then moves her mouth to Quinn's ear and starts sucking lightly on her earlobe. It's one of Quinn's most sensitive spots and she swears under her breath as she guides Santana dick inside of her.

She moans loudly when she feels Santana's dick stretching her walls. Santana is big and Quinn loves the friction when her pussy and Santana's dick adjust to each other. She puts her hands on Santana's shoulders and grunts while she pushes her hips forward. Her pussy squeezes Santana's dick, sucking it deeper inside. Quinn moves one hand to Santana's balls and she starts fondling the first one she finds. Santana's breath catches in her throat and her hips jerk upwards, filling Quinn completely.

Quinn lets go of Santana completely and instead plants her hands on the back of Santana's chair. She cants her hips and rubs her clit against Santana's pelvis, Santana pushing up into her, moving her hips in circles.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Quinn mutters. "Fuck this is good."

Santana pulls back and then carefully enters Quinn again, but Quinn swiftly lets her know that she needs it harder. "The baby," Santana barely manages to utter. "Must be careful for the baby."

"The baby's been handling the bumpy road for five days now, I'm sure this won't kill her," Quinn says, almost rolling her eyes in frustration.

Santana stops what she's doing and looks Quinn in the eye, smiling widely. "Her? Do you think it's a girl? How do you know?"

Quinn bites her lip, almost drawing blood. "Just a hunch, I'm not sure, now please just continue and we can continue that conversation later."

Santana nods and slams herself into Quinn. "Yes!" is Quinn's only response, that familiar fire in the pit of her stomach building up.

Santana brings her hands to Quinn's stomach, then her back, pushing her chest into her face. Quinn hops on Santana's lap, feeling her orgasm and approach. When Santana lets one hand go and starts rubbing her clit, Quinn throws her head back. She's so very close when she feels Santana catch her breath and then shoot her load inside of Quinn, jerking heavily. Quinn follows close behind, thoroughly enjoying that tremendous feeling of being one with Santana.

* * *

><p>Another three days on the road later, they finally arrive in Benningwood. They stop at the first inn they see, at the queen's command.<p>

"Have the people in this inn been kind to you, Quinn?" Santana asks before they step out.

Quinn looks at the building and frowns. "I don't recognise it. It must be new."

Santana nods and they get out of the carriage. Santana sends Blaine to announce the presence of the queen. The queen and Quinn wait patiently for him to return. To Quinn's surprise, someone very familiar is walking behind Blaine.

The blonde girl looks up and their eyes meet. "Charlotte?" Quinn asks, not sure how her cousing now feels about her.

Charlotte has disbelief written all over her face. Quinn looks at Santana, who looks very determined and very ready to defend Quinn when necessary. It's only when Quinn looks at the queen that Charlotte seems to really notice her, and she promptly attempts to do a curtsey, failing miserably. Charlotte blushes, her cheeks beet red. "This is my cousin, Charlotte. I talked about her? She never had practice," Quinn explains.

Santana nods, but says nothing.

Charlotte looks at Quinn, wide-eyed. "You talked about me?"

"A discussion for later," Santana finally speaks. "Can you offer us food and drinks?"

"Naturally. Yes. Of course," Charlotte mumbles shyly. "Come in. My Queen."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Charlotte are sitting at a table in the corner of the inn. Quinn has asked the queen to excuse her so she can talk to Charlotte.<p>

"So… you're here with the queen," Charlotte says, admiration clear in her tone. "How did that happen?"

Quinn looks at her, surprised. "My father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the queen's birthday?"

"No? All we in Benningwood know is that you were just gone one day. Most people assumed you'd run away. It was widely accepted that you got pregnant again, or met a boy and had fallen in love, and had run off in the middle of the night. The market had just passed through town, perhaps you had taken up with one of those boys. Other people thought you'd gone too deep into the woods and were attacked by an animal. People went looking for you, or for your body, but naturally they never found you. They then assumed you'd gone into the woods even further than any of them dared."

Quinn shakes her head. "Of course he wouldn't admit it, the bastard. You remember the fire, of course."

Charlotte nods. "Yes. People admired your father for being able to save his family from royal execution by sending the queen a suitable birthday present, even though his property had just burned down and his daughter had just disappeared."

"He sent me as the queen's birthday present. I was to… present myself to her. I was to tell her I was a virgin and my virginity would be her present. She accepted immediately. Apparently, I look a lot like the late queen-lady Annabelle."

Charlotte gasps. "So the queen doesn't know about your baby? You lied to her?"

"I had no choice, Charlotte. I had to. But then some things happened, and the queen found out anyway. She was so angry, as you can imagine. But in the end she understood."

Charlotte takes Quinn's hand. "How did you get pregnant? I never understood, Quinn. Why didn't you tell me you had fallen in love? Who's the father? Why didn't you talk to me about any of it? I have so many questions, Quinn. I never understood why you turned on me. I wanted so badly to be there for you, but I couldn't reach you, and when we did meet you ignored me."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn says softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tells Charlotte the same story she told the queen a few months ago – the truth. Charlotte listens to her, wide-eyed and completely shocked. Quinn then goes on to explain why she turned her back on her. "Please don't be cross with me, Charlie," Quinn pleads, using the nickname from their childhood. "I never meant to hurt you, but I was so scared to lose you. I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle your anger or contempt, it scared me so much that I preferred not knowing your thoughts."

Charlotte wraps her cousin into a warm hug. She notices the queen looking over to them, worry etched on her beautiful face. "So, you're here with the queen now. What happened after her birthday?"

"Well, she accepted the present and… consummated it. As I said, apparently I resemble the late queen-lady greatly and the queen really took to me. She asked me to stay at the palace after that first time, and she's the queen, you know? I had to say yes. So I stayed, and the queen gave me Annabelle's dresses and jewellery. She gave me her quarters. She asked her son's teachers to teach me to read, and to teach me about the history of the country. I met prince Eduardo, who is a total sweetheart, and I'm teaching him how to draw. He's really very good. The queen has fallen in love with me, and she doesn't see me as a second chance with Annabelle anymore. And Charlotte… I've fallen in love with the queen as well. We're expecting a child together," she smiles widely.

"Oh my god!" Charlotte shrieks, drawing the attention of the others. She whispers: "You're pregnant again?"

Quinn smiles happily. "But this time, I'm pregnant from someone I love with all my heart. Santana has treated me kindly, she has been so good to me. She's so incredibly clever. She acts very tough and she's not afraid to speak her mind or take hard decisions, but I know she has a good heart beneath the anger she can display, or the arrogance. She's also changed quite a bit."

"So you're happy now?" Charlotte sighs dreamily.

"I am," Quinn nods. "I missed you, and I missed Henry so much, and the woods. But I just forced myself not to think about it, because I knew it'd hurt too much."

"That's such an amazing story, Quinn. So how come you are back in Benningwood now? Are you visiting your father? Is the queen coming to hang him like he deserves?"

"She sure wanted to," Quinn admits. "But death is too kind for him. I want him to suffer instead. And actually, we are on our way to visit the Fylingi."

"No way! The Fylingi, in Sarthinger Forest? How… what? They might be dangerous! And how will you speak to them?"

"Yes, those Fylingi. I know their language a bit, and count Hummel has been in contact. They know of our visit. You mustn't tell anyone just yet, but we want to make peace with them and perhaps learn from them. We also want to expand our knowledge of their history, their culture, their political life, their society, everything."

"You have such a good life now, Quinn. And here I am, serving at a local inn."

"Is this place new? I'd never heard of it."

"Graham, from Wells' bakery – he started it. He's a pig, but he pays me well. He says my good looks attract the customers." Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Of course the customers are pigs too."

Quinn knows she should speak to Henry first, but she can't contain herself. She can't bear to see her cousin like this. "Why don't you come with us when we return to the palace? You could live in the town, or in the palace, you could do whatever you want!"

Charlotte laughs. "Don't make a girl dream, Quinn. I want to get out of here, I really do, but little Henry is here."

"I'm going to ask Henry to come with me anyway," Quinn admits. "It'd be good for him if you came along. A familiar face, you know? And I've made some really good friends at the palace. Brittany is Eduardo's nanny and she's lovely, I'm sure you'll adore her. Blaine is the one who announced the queen, he's really nice. Mercedes, the cook, is so talented, and she's a great singer! And Sam, he's one of the best guards, he's a really good guy. I'm sure you'll love Kurt, he knows all about nice clothes and such."

"I would love for you to join us back to the palace, Charlotte."

They both look up in surprise – they hadn't noticed the queen approaching their table.

"I…I…" Charlotte stutters, completely flusters. "How can I refuse both my cousin and the queen?"

"You quite simply cannot," Santana says, deadly serious.

"Please?" Quinn pouts.

"Oh, alright," Charlotte smiles. "I'll come. Now, have you been to see Henry?

Quinn swallows, almost crying at the idea of seeing him again. It makes her feel nervous, scared for his reaction. "No, but I can't wait."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: In the author's note of the latest Naughty Girl update, I asked which story to update next. The Queen & Quinn had most votes, so here's the update! The next one will follow soon. **

**Thanks for the many votes! A Thin Line is probably next.**

* * *

><p>When they arrive in the centre of Benningwood, the Queen is received royally. A large table has been set up in the market square, where she receives the best food Benningwood has to offer. Quinn feels strange being here with the Queen. Two years ago, she would have been one the girls hurrying to serve the Queen, or been in one of the kitchens preparing the food. And now she is treated just as royally, by the people who looked down on her for carrying a child not so long ago.<p>

Queen Santana smiles, but Quinn can see that it is not heartfelt. Finally, after their dessert, Santana pulls Quinn closer and kisses her. She then whispers in her ear: „I see these people and I think of how badly so many of them treated you. It makes me wish to crush them one by one."

Quinn swallows. She thinks she'll never get used to this cruel side of the queen - admittedly the side of her that is most famous in her country. „Well, nobody was going to cheer for a young girl, not married, to have a child. This is how people think."

Santana just grunts. „Don't defend them," is all she says. „They did not defend you. In any case, I shall have some form of satisfaction today."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and wants to ask what she means when Blaine comes over to them and whispers something in Santana's ear. When Quinn told the queen how good Blaine had been to her when she first arrived, he instantly received a promotion. Mike has taken him under his wing and taught him how to support and advise the Queen. He's still learning, though. Apparently, he needs a better way to bring bad news to the Queen.

„I don't care if you drag him here by his balls! If he isn't standing in front of me in five minutes I will personally ensure he receives the most cruel death I can think of!"

Everyone looks up, most people cowering in fear. The entire square is silent.

Santana is absolutely seething. „Who does he think he is?" she asks nobody in particular. „Filthy piece of scum! Nobody is too busy for the queen."

Quinn wonders who this man who is so stupid as to deny the queen his presence when she requires it, when she hears a familiar voice that sends chills down her spine. „Let me go! I will come with you, but keep your hands off me!" her father's voice sounds through the silent square.

Quinn wants to crawl under the table and hide. She hates this man, she hates him for everything he has done to her. But Santana takes Quinn's hand and squeezes it as softly as she can.

Russell finally notices his daughter seated next to the queen. He makes the obligatory bow and addresses the queen, his eyes still trained on his daughter. „I am Russell Fabray, faithful servant to my Queen."

„Liar," Santana almost spits out. „Tell me why I brought you here when you didn't have the courage to come here on your own accord."

Russell looks around, but everyone looks away from him. The queen is raging, and nobody wants to be associated with him. „I see you have my daughter. I was heartbroken," he says, seemingly addressing the crowd, „when one day, she had disappeared. I was so afraid something had happened to her. I looked for her everywhere, but she seemed to have vanished."

Quinn is worried about Santana - she seems to have almost gone purple with anger. „Spare me the lies, Russell Fabray. Tell these people what you did. Tell them what you did to your daughter after _prostituting _her!"

Murmurs go around the square, but everybody is now focused on Russell. He swallows. „Please, my Queen, my kind Queen, you must understand the predicament I was in at the time - I had no choice -„

„Explain!" Santana bellows.

Russell seems to shrink a few feet. „I... I gambled, and I lost. My debts were too great to pay, and instead I offered my daughter for one night. I forced her to go to his room, this man I owed my debt to. He impregnated her and never looked at her again."

Most people seem genuinely shocked. Quinn feels her cheeks burn with shame, especially when he continues. Tears are prickling behind her eyes. „When our farm burned down, I was ruined. The queen's birthday required a present, and I had nothing left. I knew how my daughter is the type the queen likes, and I sent Quinn to the queen, telling her to tell the queen she was a virgin, and to offer her virginity as a birthday present."

„You used her," the Queen says, eerily calm now. „Twice you used your own daughter as some sort of coin. You used what was to be sacred to her, you used her purity! The only reason you are not dead now is your daughter, Russell Fabray. She begged me not to take your life."

Russell sighs in relief and smiles broadly, filling Quinn with a passionate loathing. „Oh, thank you, Quinnie, I knew you'd understand your dear old father never meant to harm you, that I never -„

„I don't understand," Quinn speaks for the first time, her voice trembling in anger and shame. „I don't understand why you did any of it. I only know you cannot love me. The Queen - she loves me. She loves me so much that she wanted to erase you when she learned of what you did to me. She loves me with all her heart. She loves me so much that she listened when I told her not to kill you, but to make you suffer a long life instead."

„You are a coward, Russell Fabray," Queen Santana spits. „And I hate you. I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone. You are a liar and a pig. Everything you ever owned now belongs to me. You have nothing left. You will only receive enough to feed your wife."

„But - but my little boy!" Russell begs. „Please, I have a son!"

„Henry is coming with us," Quinn says. „I am taking him to the palace. You don't truly care, you don't have the ability to love."

„Enjoy your freedom, Russell Fabray. You will be a poor man. Everything is mine now. And every day, you will wonder if it will be your last in Benningwood. Because one day, perhaps soon, perhaps years from now, my men will come and take you. They will take you to the palace and throw you in an empty well, where you will be hungry. A doctor will watch you. Whenever you are about to die, you will receive just enough food to survive. You will suffer for the rest of your life."

The square is silent again. Everybody has heard how cruel the Queen is, but this hatred goes very deep. She must care a lot about Quinn Fabray. Even Russell doesn't know what to say.

„Undress him," the Queen continues. „Russell Fabray, you will now crawl around this square on hands and knees, naked. Then you will crawl to your daughter's feet and kiss them. My men are now going to your house to gather Henry. If he wishes to say goodbye to his father, he will get that chance. He will then go to Charlie Fabray until we return and go back to the palace. You will be locked up until such time as I return to gather Charlie and Henry and go back home."

Russell shrinks as she is being undressed. „My wife!" he tries, desperately. „What about my wife?"

Queen Santana looks at Quinn. „Don't treat her the same," Quinn whispers.

Queen Santana nods. „Your wife did nothing to stop you or shelter her daughter from you. She will live in poverty with you. When we come and gather you to throw you in the well, she will have a chance to start her life anew, here or elsewhere. Then she is on her own again."

Russell is now naked, and after Santana commands him again, he starts crawling. Some men kick him, knowing this will be approved by the queen. Others don't let him through, bully him. Pull his hair.

„Hypocrites," Santana sighs. „First they make fun of you, now they turn against him. Why are commoners so fickle?"

Quinn knows it's a rhetorical question, but answers anyway. „They have no choice, Santana. They do it to survive."

Santana doesn't look like she understands, but says nothing. Quinn doesn't think she ever will. She watches her father crawl, but it doesn't bring her pleasure as it seems to do for Santana. Quinn feels sad, that this man is her father. Pity for how pathetic he is. By the time he reaches her, the anger has resurfaced. The bitterness, the hatred. And when he leans in to kiss her feet, she kicks him in the face. Queen Santana looks a bit proud.

Russell is carried away and a few minutes later, the people in the square part. Quinn is just about to ask what this is about when she sees his face. Henry. She feels instantly filled with joy at seeing her baby brother again. She has missed him so much.

He looks confused, but as soon as he sees his sister, he screams: „Quinnie!"

He runs to her, she stands up and opens her arms. He jumps into her arms and she holds him, burying her nose in his hair. „Henry, my little Henry!"

„I thought you were gone!" Henry says, his voice almost bursting with excitement. Tears are streaming down her face. „Please don't leave me again, Quinnie!"

„I promise," she murmurs, taking in his familiar scent. „I promise, baby boy. God, you have grown so much. Do you want to come with me?"

He nods. „I missed you so much, Quinnie. You weren't there to hold me when daddy was angry, and mommy was so mean that she had to do everything herself without you. Where did you go, Quinnie?"

„I went to the palace," Quinn explains, catching Santana's eyes. Santana looks absolutely overjoyed to see her lover so happy. All the anger she displayed earlier is gone. „I went to the Queen," Quinn continues. „And the Queen loves me very much. We're gonna have a baby together."

A woman standing close to them overhears them, and she immediately starts spreading the word. Quinn Fabray of Benningwood is pregnant with the Queen's baby. Everyone stares at Quinn in admiration, and Queen Santana looks extremely proud.

They leave the square and bring Henry to Charlie. He doesn't want to say goodbye to his father, and is excited to go to Charlie. Quinn still can't believe she has her little brother back. Everything will be okay now. She has never felt so relieved and happy in her life - her brother with her, the Queen loving her, pregnant with a baby she already loves so much. Life doesn't get much better than this.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn still feels exhilarated when they go on their way to the Fylingi. It still feels strange to be back in these familiar surroundings, to remember every spot. It doesn't feel like part of her anymore, but she knows that she can never ignore the past. The confrontation with her father had made that very clear.

It's a long journey through Sarthinger Forest, following the official roads and inventing new ones where the official roads stopped in the middle of nowhere. The Fylingi leader lived very deep in the Forest according to Burt Hummel's men - it had taken a lot of time to find her. The people Quinn had seen when she was younger probably lived on the outskirts of what they considered their land.

„Quinn?"

Santana's voice wakes Quinn from her thoughts. She raises a brow in question and smiles when the queen leans in for a soft kiss. After all these months, her soft lips still feel so good, exploring her own so lovingly, their tongues tasting each other.

„Are you okay?" Santana asks quietly, genuine worry etched on her beautiful face.

Quinn nods. „I was just thinking about the Fylingi. I'm excited but also a little bit scared. After all, I only saw a few of the. I have no idea what they'll be like, and I don't want to disappoint you."

„Whatever happens, none of it is your fault. I need you to remember that. You cannot possibly disappoint me."

Quinn sighs, but then smiles again. „Thank you so much, Santana. This has been my dream for so long - to really meet them, talk with them. I could never have imagined this would ever happen."

„Anything for you, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Quinn's heart starts beating faster when the carriage stops and she hears a melodious voice speak a language she hasn't heard in ages. Fylingi.<p>

„Royal Convoy of Kinleysia?"

Before anyone can stop her, Quinn gets out of the carriage. She doesn't hear Santana's protest and makes her way to the man standing before the guards of the Queen. She curtseys, more out of habit than anything else, and can barely contain her excitement when she introduces herself in her best Fylingi. „Hello, my name is Quinn. I am with Queen Santana."

The man bows his head. „My name is Carlos. Friends call me Carl. I will take you to our Great Friend."

Quinn remembers that they call their leader their Great Friend. Burt Hummel's men gave them this information. „Thank you, Carlos. Am I needed for translations?"

Carlos smiles and shakes his head. „Please, call me Carl. And no, our Great Friend and her advisors speak your language fluently."

This surprises Quinn, and it must be visible on her face. „Then I shall join my queen again. Thank you, Carl."

He nods shortly. „I will see you later, I am sure."

Carl and a few other men guide the queen and her guards further through the Forest. They encounter a few camps, where people seem to lead a peaceful life. Quinn can see men stirring through big bowls of what looks like food, while women are feeding children. It reminds Quinn that she is actually hungry.

They ride past camps where men and women are making weapons, singing, gathering wood and making fires, doing the daily tasks it seems. Quinn feels fear build in her heart when some of the Fylingi hiss when seeing them, shouting angrily, or merely giving them foul looks. Carl reacts most of the time, reminding them of ‚The Great Friend's wise words'. She understands that the Fylingi are still not fond of the Kinleysians, even after all this time. But who can blame them?

Fifteen minutes later, they come to a halt again. Quinn can hear loud voices, Fylingi arguing. She sticks her head out of the carriage. Carl is talking to a group of men and women who block the carriage's passage. They don't speak the way she is used to hearing - their words are fired rapidly, sound harsh, short. One of the men gives her a look so burning with hatred that she quickly goes out of sight. Clearly, these people do not forget.

A little while later, they are stopped again. This time, they're only at a standstill for a minute before they move again. Finally, their carriage is opened by Blaine. He rode a horse all the way and looks like he's aching badly, but he smiles nonetheless. „We have arrived, my queen," he says with an air of relief. „The Fylingi leader is expecting us."

Santana gives Quinn a beaming smile before exiting the carriage. When they meet outside, Santana takes Quinn's hand and brings it to her lips for a kiss. „I love you," she whispers softly. Together, they follow Carl, who gives Quinn a friendly wink. Quinn is surprised when she hears a hiss and notices Santana's frown.

„I don't like him," Santana mumbles. „Too friendly."

Quinn quickly kisses Santana's cheek. „It's nothing, Santana. Remember what's at stake here. Don't let unnecessary jealousy get in the way of history in the making."

Santana hesitates, but then nods and tries to look less like she wants to kill the man in front of them. Those trainings in diplomacy she underwent as a young girl - and that were so much needed - luckily seem to pay off. Finally, they reach a tent. It's filled with smells neither of them knows, but that are a true pleasure to be surrounded with.

The tent is relatively empty. Quinn sees rocks that seem to be arranged in certain patterns lying on the ground. Flowers are hanging in rudimentary baskets, forming a path that leads around a corner. Quinn is surprised by what she sees next. The walls of the tent are covered in weapons of various kinds, made of different materials. Some look straight-forward - axes and knives, bows and spears. But other weapons look so complicated that Quinn has no idea what they possibly do. She's sure she doesn't even want to imagine.

She notices the surprise on the guards' faces as well. But when she turns to look at Santana, her queen has admiration written in her eyes - pure and utter wonder and delight. It reminds her of the queen's reputation with the people of Kinleysia, of that famous side to the queen that Quinn so rarely sees. She has to admit that it scares her a little.

Everyone is so preoccupied by the decorations that all look like they might very well be taken off the wall instantly and used without hesitation, that nobody notices they've reached the most important part of the tent. A soft scraping of a throat catches their attention.

A redheaded woman with very pale skin and a peaceful smile is sitting in the middle of the room. She is surrounded by cushions and various plants Quinn has never seen before. She actually has to squint her eyes a little to see the woman. She has to admit her surprise that this is the leader of the Fylingi - a small, even petite, woman who looks like she's never held a weapon in her life.

Queen Santana seems to recognise another leader when she sees one. She curtseys politely, which elicits a hearty chuckle from the woman in front of them. The queen looks surprised.

„We don't have the habit of curtseying. We pay our respects by making eye contact and conveying our trust in one another," the woman explains, her voice high-pitched and melodious. Quinn notices that this woman speaks their language fluently. Apparently, Carl was right.

Queen Santana gathers her composure. „Of course. My sincerest apologies. I should have known."

The redhead in front of them bows her head, as if to accept the apology. „Force of habit, I am sure. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emma Pillsbury, 178th in the Pillsburian Dynasty, Great Friend to the Fylingi."

Santana wants to nod, but then remembers what Burt Hummel's men had told her and what Emma Pillsbury had just reminded her of - make eye contact. She can't believe that she really forgot, but she is still impressed by the weapons. She looks right into Emma's green eyes until the other woman nods. „I am Santana Lopez, 77th of the Lopez Dynasty, Queen of Kinleysia. I come here in peace."

Emma nods. „And who is the beautiful woman you have brought with you? Is she your queen-lady?"

Quinn is about to answer, but Santana doesn't give her the chance. „No, Great Friend," she starts, remembering that the Fylingi don't use titles like ‚Majesty' or ‚Queen'. „This is Quinn Fabray of Benningwood. She is a commoner who came to live with me a little over a year ago. She is my lover, and I hope that one day, I can marry her and make her my queen-lady."

Emma tilts her head. „What stops you?"

To say Santana is surprised by the informal conversation is an understatement. But then the Fylingi aren't like any other people she's ever had to negotiate with. „I am married to Rachel Berry, daughter to the King and King-lord of Carmeltonia. She is my queen-lady."

Emma frowns. „Does she agree with your bringing your lover here on an official mission."

Santana is momentarily stunned. She chooses her words carefully. „I am the queen. She is the queen-lady and has no say in my political decisions."

„So your marriage is not equal?" Emma asks, her voice still calm and peaceful, but her eyes fierce. „You promised this girl your eternal love and then betray it?"

Quinn decides now would be a good time to interrupt. „Allow me to explain," she says quickly. Emma turns her eyes to her and she feels momentarily stunned, realising that she is actually talking to the leader of the Fylingi. She coughs, then gathers her courage again. „The King and King-lord made the Queen choose: marry their daughter or start a war. The Queen married their daughter, to avoid a war that would cost numerous lives. The Queen was married before to a woman she loved deeply, a woman who gave her the son she loves so much - but queen-lady Annabelle passed away. Queen Santana was grief-stricken and convinced she could never love again. She married queen-lady Rachel Berry to save her inhabitants a war, convinced a marriage out of love was not in her future anymore."

Emma nods slowly. „So the King and his husband married their daughter off, knowing very well it would be a loveless marriage? They forced a life on her in which she could never be happy?"

Queen Santana nods. „That's correct. But Quinn - I love her. I thought it was impossible to love again after my beloved passed away, but I do love Quinn. She bears my child, and I wish for nothing more than to marry her. I would not harm Rachel and gladly allow her to go back to her country, but her fathers have made it very clear that that would be a declaration of war. A war we could never win, given that our country is so much smaller."

Quinn is surprised that all of this is being spoken about on an official meeting between leaders. She thought they would talk about leadership and forming an alliance.

„I understand the difficulty of your situation. Love is sacred and should not be treated this way. What exactly is the reason of your visit?" Emma asks.

„We know what the dynasties before us have done to you," Queen Santana explains. „How they have driven you from your lands, banned you to this far corner, where you are forced to live in such a smaller space. We want to form a bond again, make peace. We know almost nothing about your people, Great Friend. We wish to know more."

Emma nods. „We have changed. We are still a peaceful people, but the treatment we have received have forced us to become masters of weaponry, hunters, even. There is too little food and space for us to make sure that everything we take from nature is given back. This hurts us deeply. I can forgive you for what those before you have done - but many of my people are still deeply hurt. You must understand."

Quinn looks at Santana, sees how she is thinking, millions of ideas firing through her mind. When she speaks her next sentence, Blaine looks so surprised she knows that this was not spoken about at length before they left. „I want peace, Great Friend. I admit that I have been a ruthless Queen in the past, but it has not been easy to live with the constant threat of war. The King of Carmeltonia is known to be fickle, and we know that our weapons and army is not advanced enough. It has also been our wish, mine and that of my forefathers, to reunite the country. Kinleysia and Carmeltonia to become one Limahio again. But I do not trust the King and King-lord to treat us well. If I could be certain to win the war this would cause, I could marry the woman I love and set the queen-lady free to love the man or woman that holds her heart. I must admit that we had no idea about your people's hunting skills, and your weapons. But seeing this, and thinking of peace and love, I have to make this offer: help us win this war, and we give you all your forests back. All the forests the Fylingi ever lived again. The freedom to live life as you wish to live it once again, after centuries of being forced to compromise on your beliefs."

Quinn must admit Santana is good. Seeing the weapons, and hearing how important love is, the Queen formulated a plan that would make everyone the happiest in a matter of minutes.

Emma tilts her head. „That sounds alluring. I must consult with my advisors. But yes, that sounds very alluring indeed."

Quinn swallows. She could marry Santana. Limahio would be one again. Queen Santana would rule over the entire country. The Fylingi would have their grounds back.

„I invite you to eat dinner in the tent we have set up for you," Emma continues. „You are free to stay as long as you wish. I will answer to your proposal soon. I imagine you must now write to your own advisors to inform them of this plan. I will speak to you soon, Queen Santana."

„Thank you for your attention and kind heart, Great Friend."

They have turned around already when Emma speaks up again. „Queen Santana, I can see that loving this young lady has softened you. Queen Santana, Quinn - congratulations with your little girl. She will become a very great woman."

Quinn gives Santana a look of confusion, but Santana also looks like she has no idea what's going on. How does Emma know it's a girl?


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn opens the door to Santana's chamber and closes it softly behind her. She smiles as she sees her so relaxed - leaned back, an air of satisfaction surrounding her. Quinn rests her hands on her protruding belly - she will be giving birth very soon.

Santana notices the love of her life and makes her way over to her. She rests her hands on top Quinn's and gives her a beaming smile. "I'm so excited for the baby to arrive into this world," she says softly. She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear and kisses her on the lips with all the love she has in her. Quinn kisses her back and soon, they completely lose themselves in each other.

"So am I," Quinn admits. "Are you making any progress with the Fylingi?"

Santana nods. "Having an ambassador at the court helps massively. Holly is trustworthy and very honest. She doesn't cower because I am the queen - the Fylingi seem to have a very close relationship to their leader and treat her as a friend, an equal."

"Hmm," Quinn muses. "Is it something you'd like to have in your own Limahio one day? To have people see you as their friend rather than fear you?"

Santana chuckles. "No way. It's too much fun this way, and besides, it would never work in such a large country. I can really see our plan working out, though."

Quinn bites her lip. "Are you sure we can't do it without a war? People will die, Santana. Sons, fathers, brothers - and daughters, mothers, sisters. Maybe if we tell the King and King-lord what we will do if they don't allow you to divorce Rachel in peace…"

Santana sighs. "We've had this conversation before, Quinn. We risk too much. For one, we'd lose the element of surprise, and that is too important to be at stake in any way. Secondly, they'd never agree and perhaps even start a war before we are ready so they can overpower us. And finally - this is about more than my marriage to Rachel, and the marriage I want with you. I love that it will be possible, I love that I will marry you and you will be the queen-lady. But this is also about bringing peace, about living without the constant threat of a bloody, senseless war. I don't want the safety of my country depending on a marriage to a woman so fickle, a woman I don't love. But for so long, it was the only way. Now, we can make a difference. The Fylingi will have their forests back, and the people of Limahio will live in peace. The country will be united, it will be as it once was. As it should have been forever. I don't want to take any risks. I know you dislike the violent aspect of this all, but sometimes violence is necessary for the greater good."

Quinn purses her lips. She wishes she hadn't brought it up again, but she has strong feelings about this. The tension is filling the room. They will always disagree on this. Santana has changed a lot, but there's still a proud warrior inside of her. She is still a Lopez, of that same dynasty famous for its absolute ruthlessness. "I don't like it when you talk like that," Quinn says. "After all, who decides what 'the greater good' is?"

"I know you don't, but I am still the queen of this country and I have to make decisions that are unpleasant. You could only ever understand if you'd had my upbringing and my experience as a queen. But you don't, so don't tell me what to decide. I was raised to be queen. Sometimes, things just need to be done. Can we please talk about something else?"

Quinn is about to answer, but frowns when she feels a warm trickle of fluid running down her leg. Santana looks confused at the lack of a reply - as shy as Quinn was at first, she doesn't usually step down from a discussion this easily anymore. Santana follows Quinn's line of sight as she looks down, but is still none the wiser.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Quinn's voice sounds strained when she replies with a soft smile: "Last time I felt this, it meant I was about to hold my baby girl in my arms after having carried her for nine months."

Santana's eyes go comically wide. "You mean…?"

Quinn takes Santana's hand and nods. "I think you should go fetch the midwife."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Queen Santana feels completely and utterly helpless. It's not a feeling she's used to and it's definitely not a feeling she likes. Everything is going so slow, much slower than when Annabelle gave birth to Eduardo. She flinches when Quinn squeezes her hand - she's using so much strength that it feels like she might flatten it. Quinn's moans and screams of pain hurt Santana's heart.

"Are you sure this is normal?" she asks for the millionth time. "She's in a lot of pain here, isn't there anything you can do?"

The midwife sighs - the same woman who delivered Eduardo. "We have done everything we can. Every baby just comes into this world in a different way. Eduardo's birth went exceptionally well, this baby just needs more time. Don't worry, my queen. Everything will be fine. You can trust us."

"H-how are Henry and Edu-Eduardo?" Quinn pants.

Santana shakes her head. So much pain, and still her lover thinks to ask about the boys, who are clearly perfectly alright. "They're with Charlie and Brittany," Santana says in a tone she hopes is soothing.

"Don't just stand there!" Quinn snaps. "Do something! This is taking too long, I don't want the boys to worry."

"But I don't know how to help! They're with Charlie and Brittany, I'm sure they will explain what is happening and the boys will understand," Santana says, weakly defensive. She wants to touch Quinn's forehead and wipe away some of the sweat, but Quinn swats her hand away.

"This is why the father - or other mother - is usually kept outside of the birthing chamber," the midwife butts in, shaking her head. "There is nothing they can do to help. I told you this last time, my queen."

Santana huffs. "I am standing beside my love as she gives birth to our baby. I am not going to sit around in another room while Quinn does all the hard work. Even when I can't do anything, I would rather hold her hand and let her feel I'm with her than to be completely absent."

Quinn's next howl is harrowing and Santana curses under her breath as her hand is squeezed again - it must be bruised all over by now. "I think the baby's coming!" Quinn says breathlessly.

"I think I can see the baby's head," the midwife's assistant says excitedly. She's a young girl learning the trade and it was only begrudgingly that Santana allowed her to assist. She doesn't like the idea of someone in training having anything to do with the birth of her baby. She had protested that failure, which is part of a learning process, was not an option here and only skilled people were good enough. But the midwife had convinced her that this young girl needed experience in delivering a royal baby, if she was to work at the royal court one day. This brought Santana to reason - not knowing that the midwife had taken advantage of her knowledge of the queen since birth. After all, a royal baby is still like any other baby to deliver. "Yes, the baby is indeed on its way!" the midwife says, sharing her assistant's enthusiasm.

For Santana's liking, it takes entirely too long after that until she can finally hear their baby's cry. She immediately reaches out to hold her, but the midwife insists on washing her first. "Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby girl," she tells Quinn and Santana with a beaming smile.

Santana is beside herself with happiness and immediately leans in to kiss Quinn passionately, not caring about the presence of others. "I'm so proud of you, baby," she mumbles against her lips.

The midwife comes over, holding their baby gingerly. Quinn reaches her arms out and the midwife hands over their little girl carefully. "Do you have a name?"

Quinn is too amazed to speak. She's completely enthralled by this little creature lying in her arms - her and Santana's baby. Their baby. Their little baby girl.

Santana's voice is hoarse and strained with emotion when she speaks. "Welcome to this world, Amalia Lopez."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated this story and I'm truly sorry for that. I have less time to write since I finally found a fulltime job and have been more inspired to write "A Thin Line". But until I explicitly state so, I haven't given up on this story. That goes for all of my fics - unless I explicitly stated they're one shots, I will continue updating them. But it might take a while and it might take a long while. I love writing fanfiction, but it's not my priority in life. It's a hobby and I need to be inspired.**

**I wanted to say a big thank you to the anonymous reviewer on my one shot "Love Is All You Need". In their review, they alerted me of the fact that someone thought it was okay to plagiarize my work. If you follow the link anonymous posted, you can see that they took my story, changed the names and just a few words but that their work is a verbatim copy of mine, with no mention of or reference to my original story. I never would have known about it without this reviewer, so whoever you are - thank you so much for letting me know!**

**Finally, this chapter is a belated birthday gift to LaurenKnight13, who has been an inspiration and a big help to me.**

**Warning: this story makes a time jump. It's 1.5 years after the last chapter. And a reminder: Allison is the child Quinn had with the guy her father made her sleep with as payment for his gambling debts.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's with Henry, Eduardo, Allison and Amalia. She's reading them all a story, little Amalia in her arms. Amalia is one and a half years old now, but every single day it still amazes Quinn that this is their little girl. Amalia is hers and Santana's and it really does show - she physically resembles them both, and at times, they discover little things about her that reminds them of the other. She has both Santana's confidence in knowing exactly what she wants and how to get it, and Quinn's gentleness when interacting with her siblings. They know it's very early to be assigning her personality traits, though.<p>

Quinn takes the book and tries to focus on the story, but she can't stop the though creeping into her head - if only she were here. She wishes so intensely that Santana would be here with them to enjoy their beautiful children and just be happy together. She wishes this war would be over already. Quinn knows what winning the war will mean to so many people, but that doesn't mean she has to like her lover being so involved in it.

At that moment, Blaine enters the room, holding a piece of valuable parchment in his hand. Quinn immediately perks up and the kids react exactly the same way - they don't even mind that Quinn stopped reading the story, they know that a piece of parchment means a message from Santana. Henry and Allison have come to grow just as fond of Santana as Eduardo is, and Santana has admitted that she wouldn't want to ever be without them again. It's crazy that this queen with the ice cold reputation is such a softie for these kids.

"A message from the queen, miss," Blaine says, his announcement completely redundant. He looks just as excited about this as she feels. Blaine has become quite a close friend over the time she's spent away from the castle.

Quinn takes a deep breath and then smiles at him. "Thank you, Blaine. I'll finish reading the story first."

"I can take over for you," Blaine offers. "I'm - if I'm not being too forward, that is. You could read the letter and then come back and tell the kids what she says to them?"

Eduardo firmly nods. "A splendid idea, Blaine. Go on, Quinnie. Read the letter so you can tell us what news mother brings of the war!"

Quinn shakes her head, smiling. The way Eduardo talks sometimes… he's so adorable, but Quinn can tell he'll make a good king one day. "I'll be back later, guys," Quinn says as she hands the story she was reading over to Blaine.

He hands her Santana's letter and she takes it to her own room which, after all this time, still doesn't entirely feel like her room. She opens the letter and seeing Santana's graceful handwriting brings tears to her eyes. She misses her lover so incredibly much. When the war with Carmeltonia broke out full force, Santana felt like it wasn't safe for Quinn and their kids to stay at the Royal Palace. So Quinn, the kids and most of the personnel had moved to one of the less known residences of the royal family. Quinn understands that Santana can't be with them all the time, that she has to be at the palace and with her army. She knows that Santana has troops to lead, decisions to make, moral support to give. But that doesn't make it any easier, being so far away from her while she might be in danger.

Santana does try to visit them, but more often than not she's called back to the troops because of problems arising. Every single day, Quinn is scared. Scared that Santana won't survive this war. She can't bear to think about it, but at the same time, it's all she _can _think about. Every day, she thanks her lucky stars that she has the kids here with her and some friends like Brittany, Mercedes and Blaine.

The piece of parchment is trembling in her hands as she reads the letter, trying to keep her tears at bay.

_My dearest, sweetest Quinn,_

_ I miss you more than you can imagine. I miss the kids__' __laughter and their stories, I even miss their bickering and their crying. Please, always remember that I love you guys so much. You__'__re my family and it__'__s killing me that I__'__m out here, fighting this war, so far away from you._

_ The war__… __I contemplated reassuring you, telling you we__'__re moving ahead and this will all be over soon. But I don__'__t wish to insult your intelligence, and I certainly don__'__t wish for you to find out from others that your wife-to-be doesn__'__t respect you enough to tell you the truth. The truth is that we underestimated our enemy and overestimated the element of surprise the Fylingi and their warfare would bring. They cannot be blamed - they haven__'__t fought a war in hundreds of years, after all. You can train every day, but the battlefield is never predictable._

_ The Carmeltonian army is strong, very strong - and so large in number. We expected to be outnumbered, but I honestly do not know where they keep finding soldiers. Every day, we lose soldiers of our own in this bloody war, and I wish there was a way to stop it. I wish there was a way to bring all those boys and girls back, all those fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, husbands and wives, friends and lovers. _

_ It pains me to write it down, but right now - we are losing, Quinn. Rachel finally fled to Carmeltonia. I feel it is my fault that we know so little about Carmeltonia. All those years of marriage to her and I didn__'__t find out anything about the current state of the kingdom and their army. I never expected to fight them in a war and I quite honestly didn__'__t care enough. I feel that if I had been a better wife to her, I would have known more and not lost so many lives. I don__'__t understand why she didn__'__t go back home sooner, but I suspect Finn might have something to do with it. His family has been serving the royal family for generations and he seemed keen on staying on. But now she had to flee - people were truly turning against her, blaming her for the loss of their loved ones, and I__'__m sure she didn__'__t feel safe staying. Finn joined her to Carmeltonia. I have to admit that stings a little. I knew about his attachment to Rachel, but I always assumed his sense of loyalty would be stronger. But this war has shown me I__'__ve been wrong about a lot of things. _

_ We thought bringing the Fylingi in would be enough of a secret weapon. I so badly want to stop this war and just marry you and be happy with our family. But I have a duty to my country - all those lives lost__… __I can__'__t bear them dying for nothing. I have to keep doing this, even though it tears me apart. _

_ Luckily, not all hope is lost. Holly has been hinting at a piece of Fylingi history that they don__'__t willingly share. She has proved to be the most loyal and honest ambassador, truly keeping the end goal in mind when making her decisions. She has been hinting at this history that Emma, the Great Friend, did not discuss with us. I__'__m not sure, but it sounds like a certain group left the Fylingi clan a few decades ago. They didn__'__t agree with the way the Great Friends, rule their tribes. They thought the Fylingi had become too gentle and peaceful, too naive too. Apparently, some of the Fylingi have family in this clan that separated. There might be hope of reuniting with them, so they can help us win this war and stop this loss of lives. I__'__m not sure, though - this is just what I__'__ve put together. I will talk to Holly about it very soon._

_ I cannot wait for the war to be over. I__'__d marry you right this instant, now that Rachel is gone and the marriage effectively over - but I want to give you a beautiful wedding on a beautiful day without fear. I don__'__t want to marry you in the middle of this war. I cannot wait for the war to be over so I can marry you the right way. All our children will be there, and I really do consider them all my children - Eduardo, Henry, Allison, and little Amalia. God__… __little Amalia. I can__'__t believe that in her short life, there has been more war than peace. I want her to grow up in peace. Our perfect little girl__… __she is on my mind always, as are Henry, Eduardo and Allison, and you, of course._

_ You__'__re on my mind every second of the day and it__'__s what gets me through. I think of your beautiful smile, I think of your warm love, of your kind words and your soft hands, and it gets me through. You make me strong enough to do this. I know that without you, I would crumble. I love you with all my heart, Quinn. I would do anything for you. You are truly the love of my life, I mean that. I cannot wait to be with you again, to hold you and kiss you and make love to you again. To feel your soft breasts and hard nipples, our groins joined, making us one. I miss your company and I miss making you feel how much I love you._

_ I want to visit you soon. Discuss some of our tactics with Eduardo, because that boy is so smart and interested and invested in his future role as a king. I want to talk to Henry about the purpose of it all, the grand idea behind this horrible war. He__'__s such a gentle little boy, a dreamer as well. I want to dance and play with little Allison. I want to hold my perfect little Amalia and hold her close to me and breathe in her smell, and just watch her be. I want to sing songs with all of you. I long for it so much that it makes my heart ache and brings tears to my eyes. Me - Queen Santana Lopez of Kinleysia__… __who would have predicted this?_

_ I have to leave now, Quinn. Please know how much I long for you and our kids, and know that you are on my mind always. I will try to visit you as soon as I can. I need to be with all of you. I need you._

_ My eternal endless love,_

_Your very own Santana_

Quinn can't stop the tears anymore and lets them flow freely. She misses Santana so much and reading that the war is proving harder to fight than they had expected just breaks her. _Maybe this is my fault. Didn__'__t this war start because she wanted to marry me? _Maybe, if she's the reason this war started, she can also end it?

Her eyes fall on the bottom of the parchment, and she chuckles through her tears when she sees Santana's extra message scribbled down there, added after she finished the letter.

_ And honey, know this is not your fault. This war is one that needs to be fought, to bring peace and give people back what is theirs. You didn__'__t start the war and you can__'__t end it. Don__'__t you dare feel guilty. So much love, Santana._

Quinn really does need a moment to compose herself before she can go back to the kids. She puts the letter away in the chestnut box where she keeps all the other letters Santana has written her and takes a deep breath. She looks up when someone knocks on her door and smiles softly when she sees it's Mercedes.

"Come here, girl," Mercedes says gently. Quinn walks over to her and Mercedes envelopes her in a hug as Quinn cries her heart out.

"I miss her so much," Quinn sobs.

"Shh, I know, I know," Mercedes soothes her. "Why don't you come down for a cup of tea and then go back to spending time with your wonderful children, telling them what their mother wrote about them?"

Quinn nods. "Yes, thank you. Thank you for everything, Mercedes."

Mercedes smiles sadly. "I want this war to be over as much as you do. Sam wrote to me, you know. He says he wants to marry me when the war is over. That it made him see just how much he needs me to be in his life."

Quinn smiles genuinely. "That is wonderful news!"

"And Brittany received a letter from Mike, saying something very similar. So at least we have something to look forward to, don't we? We're luckier than most."

Quinn nods, thinking of her own wife-to-be. "That we are."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but an important one for the progress of the story.**

**Quinntana Week 2014 is coming soon (quinntanaweek2014 on tumblr) and I've decided to participate for the AU theme. It'll be a one shot with Santiago as a successful professional soccer player, married to Quinn who has a career of her own. It's a lot of smut, basically. Hope you guys will give that a chance!**

**Which story would you guys like me to update next?**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>Santana rubs her face, sighing in frustration. She glances at the drawing Eduardo made of Quinn and her heart clenches. She misses her family so much and if it weren't for her responsibility to her country and her people, she'd just leave it all behind to go be with them. There is nothing she wants more.<p>

She looks around the tent. She supposes it's nice enough, especially compared to the tents of the soldiers, but it's a far stretch from the Royal Palace. They tried to decorate it, probably to try and make her forget where she is. But no amount of tables, maps and tools, chairs and drawings can make her forget she's in a tent, fighting a war she feels closer to losing every single day.

She looks up when Mike enters the tent, admittedly glad for his company. He's one of the few people she completely trusts. "How are things?" she asks, not caring about formally addressing him with his title or sugarcoating her words.

He seems to share the sentiment. "Morale is low. Soldiers are wondering what the point in these fights is. Our men are tired and growing desperate."

Santana sighs. "What did I get this country into, Mike? Did I make a big mistake?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

She gives him a look, stretching her legs and getting herself more comfortable.

He scrapes his throat. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean - I do think it depends on how you look at it. There's no denying that right now, we're losing and there's no real hope for winning this war. But you couldn't know that when you declared war. You had very good reasons to hope for a different outcome."

"Did I act too rash? Was I so blinded by the prospect of finally getting to join the countries and of finally marrying Quinn that I lost sight of just how weak we are?"

Mike purses his lips. "Well, I don't know. Sure, we could have done more extensive research on the Fylingi. But would they have appreciated that? Wouldn't they have felt offended? Also, the queen-lady - I mean, the former queen-lady Rachel… she wasn't going to sit tight for much longer. I think she was very close to doing something that would have blown everything up. She couldn't stand Quinn and I'm pretty sure something was cooking in her mind. She didn't want this marriage any more than you did by the end of it and she would have found a way. At least you had the time to prepare. Just imagine how bad it would have been without preparation and without the Fylingi."

Santana frowns. "I have to be honest, I hadn't taken that into account. I think we would have had to surrender, and I'm not sure Rachel would have let either me or my family live. If she had, it would only have been in a most humiliating way."

"I think you're strong and brave, Queen Santana," Mike suddenly blurts out. He blushes, suddenly aware of himself. Then he swallows and continues. "You're doing the right thing. After all these centuries, finally, you're fighting to make Limahio one country again. You're giving freedom to the Fylingi. You're restoring the way things were before."

Santana lets out a long sigh. "I just wish there was a way to stop this senseless loss of lives. We need something - anything - to either get the upper hand or to get out of this. But I just don't see it. I keep imagining I was just a citizen of Kinleysia, and that Quinn would be sent to war and I'd lose her and know her loss would be senseless because we can't win this. I would… I don't know what I would do. All these people who have lost their loved ones, it must be so incredibly terrible."

Mike gives her a small smile. "Quinn really got to you, if I may be so free, my queen. I'm sure that before you met Quinn, you never would have seen things that way."

Santana doesn't know what to respond to that, except to admit that it's true. Then Sam enters the tent and announces: "Holly brought a visitor, my queen. Permission for their entrance?"

Santana gives a curt nod, curious who Holly will have brought. Santana has to admit that Holly has been a real asset, very involved in everything.

Santana's a little startled when Holly enters the tent, followed by a very large, very scary-looking man. He has to bend a little to fit in and his torso is just… giant is the only way to describe it. He has markings all over his body and seems to be carrying weapons in places she never would think of.

"Queen Santana," Holly states proudly. "May I present you Guhr Turar."

Santana knits her eyebrows, racing through her brain in an attempt to recover any memory of having heard that name before. She comes up blank.

"Guhr Turar is one of King Temyrs five Guhrs. They're the highest ranking warriors of King Temys' guard. King Temyr of the Sautori. All Sautori are descendants of the Fylingi."

Santana's eyes grow as wide as saucers. They're the tribe Holly told that story about - the Fylingi who didn't agree with the Great Friend's style of ruling and who moved away to form their own kingdom.

Santana gets up and makes her way to Guhr Turar, not sure how to greet him. He just looks at her with his fierce, dark eyes. He doesn't greet her, and when he speaks, his voice is low and his words almost incomprehensible because of his accent. But she hears him very well. "The Sautori heard of the war. You're losing."

For the first time in a long time, Santana blushes. "Unfortunately, we are." She's thinking on her feet now. "Would King Temyr be interested in joining the war. It is being fought for a just cause."

Holly smiles. "I explained the specifics of our cause to Guhr Turar. The Sautori know their history very well, as well as ours."

To Santana's surprise, the giant Guhr Turar falls to his knees in front of her - still towering over her. He casts his eyes to the ground when he speaks again. "We have heard of you, Queen Santana. The ruler with the mind of a woman and the ability to both make and feed children. We admire you greatly."

Santana frowns. She supposes that's true. "Fight with us, Guhr Turar, and we can offer you the woods of Carmeltonia that were once yours."

Guhr Turar looks her straight in the eye and Santana has to admit it's quite frightening. "King Temyr is ready. I shall send word for his army to march on Kinleysia. Together, we will win this war. We have been preparing for it for centuries."

Santana has to restrain herself from hugging this giant man. She knows that first, she has to discuss the exact terms and the plan of action, inform the soldiers and set out a new strategy. But she resolves to write Quinn about this new development as soon as she possibly can.

"How long will King Temyr's journey last?" Santana asks Guhr Turar.

"Ten days, Queen Santana."

Santana smiles. She knows something better than writing Quinn - she's going to visit her family. Finally see them again, and finally hold Quinn in her arms again. Kiss her and make love to her. She knows if she leaves Mike in charge, things will be run the same way they would be if she stayed.

She immediately sits down to write Quinn about her plan to ride out for a visit the very next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess for those of you who know me by now, this means smut next chapter... **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LaurenKnight13. We met through her reviews and she has become one of my very best and closest friends. I'm dedicating this to her to support her now that she's in hospital and they didn't even have the decency to assign some hot nurses to her! I have it on good authority the nurses are nice, though - but nobody likes being in hospital, so here's some lovin' for Lauren!**

* * *

><p>Santana arrives in the dead of night at the palace her family stays at. She decided to ride by herself, choosing not to be slowed down by anyone. She only has one guard joining her. Her heart is racing in her chest - she's beyond excited to see her family again.<p>

At the gate, she is stopped by two guards. They're surprised when the queen reveals her identity by showing her face - they were expecting her to arrive late the next day. They ask her the required questions to make absolutely sure this is their queen standing before them and then one of the guards goes to warn the others that it's safe to let Santana through. Santana grins proudly at the way she's being stopped, even though she's the queen. It tells her that her family really is safe.

Once inside, she makes her way straight to Queen's quarters. The guards standing at the entrance to her corridor and at the door to her chambers have both been warned and greet their queen quietly. Once again, she answers the required questions.

Finally inside Quinn's chambers, she takes off her clothes and gets ready to slip into the bed behind her lover when she is struck by her beauty. The pale moonlight falls through the tall windows and Quinn looks so peaceful asleep. Santana bites her lower lip as she takes in the gorgeous sight of her soon-to-be wife, unable to believe her look. For a minute, she's overcome by emotion. She has missed her Quinn so much and she finds it hard to believe that she's finally here, before her.

She swallows and lifts the covers, slipping in behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her lover. She buries her face in Quinn's hair, deeply inhaling her scent, then moving to kiss her neck. Quinn stirs in her arms and when Santana starts nipping at her skin, Quinn's eyes flutter and she opens them. Her first instinct is to pull away and start screaming, but then that familiar smell hits her nose and even though her brain tells her it's impossible, she just _knows_ it's her very own queen.

"Santana?" she whispers, her heart hammering in her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Santana smiles and leans in for a deep kiss. "I came as fast as I could. I didn't want to wake up the kids, but I couldn't wait to hold you for a second longer."

Quinn turns around in Santana's arms and uses both hands to cup her lover's face. She crashes her mouth into Santana's, their lips desperate for one another, their tongues passionately getting reacquainted. Quinn grabs Santana's butt with one hand, the other grabbing her package, massaging it softly.

Santana moans into Quinn's mouth and kisses her way to her clavicle again. She moves until she lies on top of Quinn, her face buried in the nape of her neck. She licks and sucks, leaving a trail of red marks along Quinn's skin. She just can't get enough of her taste, her smell, how soft her skin is. Santana bucks her hips into Quinn's hand, her own hands tugging at the hem of the nightgown her lover is wearing, desperate to get it off. Quinn lifts her body to assist Santana and soon enough, they're both naked, skin flushed, panting heavily.

Quinn feels so light, trembling a little under Santana's intense gaze. Her lips part slightly in amazement at the love and passion she finds there, the need in those eyes overwhelming her. Santana pushes her back and kisses her neck again, moving slowly to her sternum as she guides a hand between their legs. Quinn wraps her fingers around Santana's hardening dick and smiles when she feels it pulsating in her warm hand.

Santana slips her finger between Quinn's slick folds, grinning when she feels how wet her girl is for her. She drags her finger from her entrance to her clit and then starts circling the rising nub, carefully applying pressure where she knows Quinn most needs it. Quinn's breathing is hitched and Santana continues kissing her chest, moving to her breasts now. She makes sure to give each nipple an equal amount of attention, wrapping her lips around them and sucking hard, teasing with the tip of her tongue and then licking.

Santana groans when she leans back to admire her handiwork. Quinn is panting heavily now, her chest rising and falling, nipples hard, erect and wet, her legs clenched around Santana's hand. Quinn's own hand is tugging at Santana dick with long, tight strokes, her thumb circling the head.

"I love you so much, Quinn," Santana whispers hoarsely.

Quinn leans up to capture Santana's lips in a searing kiss, gasping as she feels Santana's finger slipping inside her entrance. The kiss is raw and needy, Quinn biting Santana's lower lip so hard it starts bleeding a little, and not long after, they can taste each other's tears on their lips - tears of pure happiness and relief at finally being together.

"I missed you so much," Quinn whispers back against Santana's lips. "I love you with all my heart, Santana." She moans and falls back on the bed when Santana starts fucking her with her finger, her thumb rubbing her clit. "Please… inside," she begs, her voice high-pitched. "Fill me up!"

Santana isn't one to deny the love of her life anything. She pulls her hand back from Quinn's pussy and uses it to line her dick up with her entrance. She lets out a long, satisfied moan when finally, she sinks her hard cock inside Quinn's warm, tight pussy, pushing through her throbbing walls. She leans down to kiss Quinn's neck again, allowing herself to be overwhelmed by her scent and the feeling of her pussy squeezing her rock hard dick in all the right places.

Quinn grabs Santana's butt with both hands, pushing her in deeper. Their breasts touch, their nipples brushing against one another. Santana gyrates her hips into Quinn's, pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, then pushing again until she's buried her shaft so deep inside of her girl that her exposed clit hits Santana's pelvis. Santana keeps her dick sheathed inside and just circles her hips to rub the entire surface of Quinn's clit.

Quinn is cursing silently and Santana kisses her way to her mouth, finally covering it with her lips. She slips her tongue inside as she slowly starts pumping again, making sure to rub Quinn's clit every time she pushes back inside.

Slowly, Santana lifts her body, adding more power to her thrusts. High-pitched noises are leaving her throat and she bites her lower lip as she feels Quinn jutting her hips upward to make Santana go deeper. The thrusts are longer and more powerful now, but Santana's knees buckle for a second when Quinn reaches up and wraps her lips around Santana's nipple - sucking, licking, biting, then healing with more sucking and licking. When she's done with one nipple, she moves to the other.

Santana focuses her attention on making Quinn feel good, but it's hard to coordinate her thrusts when her girl is doing _that_ to her breasts. Finally, Quinn lets go - only to wrap her legs around Santana's waist and dig her heels into her lower back, urging her to go faster. Santana promptly follows the clear command and starts fucking her hard and fast. Santana yelps as she feels Quinn clamp down around her, those hot walls squeezing her pulsating member so hard it creates a delicious friction.

They're both moaning so loudly that it's a very good thing these palace walls block out all sound. Santana keeps pushing, her balls slapping against Quinn's tights, her hands on her butt. She keeps her hips still and is now pounding into her so hard and fast she feels like she barely controls it. Just when she feels her first load of cum shoot out of her dick, deep into Quinn's tight tunnel, Quinn's walls clench around her and trap her entirely. Santana empties her load as the tightness of her girlfriend's pussy renders her unable to move her dick. They ride out their orgasms, their bodies spasming against each other.

Santana loves filling Quinn up, which is just as well because Quinn absolutely loves being filled up by her queen. When Santana's dick finally starts to soften, she pulls out gently and lies down beside Quinn, wrapping her arms around her lover and leaning in for a soft kiss.

They want to speak of their love, but fall asleep before they can utter a word.

.xxx.

The next morning, a loud knock on their door wakes them up. Santana is just about to yell something nasty, but Quinn can read her face in time to shut her up with a kiss and whisper: "It's probably the kids.."

A giant grin breaks out on Santana's face and she nods. Quinn puts on the nightgown she wore when she went to bed last night and throws Santana another one, as well as her special undergarments that conceal her package. Both nightgowns belong to Santana - Quinn is wearing her lover's at night to feel her close.

"Come in!" Quinn says loudly, and a few seconds later, the door opens.

A bunch of kids run inside and Brittany is carrying little Amalia. Everyone seems stunned to see Santana in bed beside Quinn.

"Mami?" Eduardo whispers, rubbing his eyes. He turns to Henry and asks genuinely: "Am I dreaming?"

Brittany shakes her head. "You're not, little man."

Another second passes, and suddenly their bed is full of kids fighting to get the first hug. Santana laughs and hugs them all tightly to her chest. She fluffs their hair and talks to them all elaborately.

"Hi, Allison," Santana greets Santana's daughter lovingly.

Allison frowns and pouts, making Santana blink. Yep - definitely her mother's daughter. "I'm Beth," she says seriously.

Santana shoots Quinn a confused look and Quinn quickly explains: "Her full name is Allison Elisabeth. She decided she doesn't want us to call her Allison anymore because she has a new family now. She wants us to call her Beth."

Santana smiles. "Hi there, Beth Lopez," she winks. "I like it!"

The night guards have clearly informed the present staff that the queen has arrived that night, because when they do make it out of the bedroom, the table is set with an elaborate breakfast. Santana looks around and her heart is warmed at the scene. This is what she wants most - to be able to have breakfast with her entire family. She can't wait until she can call this beautiful woman sitting by her side her wife.

After breakfast, they go out for a walk. It's not as private as Santana would like with all the guards around them, but she'd rather have the guards watching them and be safe than lose any of these perfect people around her.

They settle in a lovely field, Henry and Beth playing with some of the toys they brought. Eduardo has taken his things to draw and Santana cradles Amalia in her arms, talking to her little girl excitedly. Every little noise or movement Amalia makes seems to amaze Santana. It makes her wish she could spend more time with her and to see her grow every day. It's unbelievable how much she's changed since the last time she's seen her.

After a while, Amalia falls asleep. Santana stands behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. Her hands are resting on Quinn's belly and Quinn loves feeling those strong arms enveloping her.

Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes, who joined the royal family, are watching them from a small distance. Their pose, the way they look at each other - it says it all. Santana whispers something in Quinn's ear, then nibbles on her earlobe softly, and Quinn looks down to her feet, giggling and blushing. They're completely unaware they're being drawn by Eduardo, who is watching them intently.

Blaine sighs. "Well, if that isn't true love, I don't know what is."


	23. Chapter 23

Queen Santana can barely believe how much changed in just four weeks time. Four weeks ago, she was miserable - she missed her family, the soldiers' moral was low, they were losing more lives every day without any hope of gaining the upper hand. Now, she's visited her family and it invigorated her. The news of a new army joining them, marching on them at that very moment, gave the soldiers hope of returning home to their loved ones, alive and victorious.

Queen Santana sat down with Guhr Turar and together with her most trusted advisors, they worked out a strategy. Queen Santana has to admit she's very impressed by the Sautori army - they think so differently from them that Queen Santana knows this means they also think very differently from the king and the king-lord's army. Their weapons are amazing as well and for a second, Santana actually feels pity for the soldiers they're fighting. The Sautori are definitely not like any of the Fylingi they've met so far. The Sautori are as war-orientated as the Fylingi are peaceful folk - as Queen Santana understands, Sautori children are raised with the idea they will die on a battlefield - both girls and boys. Those children who are deemed too weak or unfit for battle are trained for other tasks necessary - gathering and making food, nursing soldiers back to health, etc. - both boys and girls.

Now, a few weeks after their arrival, they've already advanced more than they had in the recent year. King Temyr of the Sautori has definitely trained his soldiers well. Which brings Queen Santana some ideas about the new country she will rule once all of this is over.

One night, having moved forward after winning another battle once again, she sits down with Guhr Turar, who has taken it upon him to represent both his King Temyr and his fellow Guhrs when talking to Queen Santana.

"King Temyr understands I will rule Limahio?" Queen Santana asks, once again. She's asked this countless times before. "I want to make sure that when this war is over, we are prepared to bring peace back. I wish to avoid any claims for the crown. I understand King Temyr is a good king and his people have a lot of respect and admiration for him."

Guhr Turar nods once, not showing any signs of impatience or annoyance. "King Temyr is a good king, but as all of the Sautori's kings, he is a war king. We know nothing about ruling a country in peace. You are better suited for it."

"I'm afraid this war has taken a lot from my soldiers," Santana admits, shaking her head at the guilt she feels. "They are weary, even the staff. But your soldiers are energetic, fierce, eager. This fresh blood, combined with your knowledge and skill will definitely be a defining factor. You actually enjoy this, don't you?" Santana asks, not judging him at all.

Guhr Turar can see in her eyes that Queen Santana is genuine. "It's all we know. For all this time, we have been training for this moment, building our lives around this. The Sautori left the Fylingi because the way the Fylingi were living their lives, we knew we would never get our forests back. But because of your declaration of war, the moment is finally there. We want nothing more than to fight."

Queen Santana nods thoughtfully. "Won't it be so strange when it's over, though? For you? An entire people preparing for this for so long… have you ever thought about when it's over? When you have your forests back? What is your plan after that? What kind of lives will you lead when there is no imminent war to be prepared for?"

Guhr Turar seems bewildered by this question. "I… we… we always envisioned winning our forests back, but having to defend our rights. We imagined we'd have to fight the army of Carmeltonia and once we had reclaimed what was ours, we'd have to go on fighting to keep it. We never expected the Lopez dynasty to attempt to restore Kinleysia and Carmeltonia to Limahio and give us our forests back peacefully."

A small smile plays on the lips of Queen Santana. "As I said, both our staff and soldiers are weary. I think they've had enough of the army and of war for a long time to come. Of course, even when Limahio is united once again, we will not be the only country in this world. Limahio will be too vast a kingdom to leave undefended. Would you kindly talk to your King about considering to form Limahio's Army? I imagine King Temyr would lead the army and you could keep the structures you have and that work so well."

Guhr Turars eyes light up with glee. He swallows and nods. "I will make the suggestion."

Queen Santana can see that Guhr Turar is feeling many more emotions than he's letting on. She can almost sense the future he envisions, and it makes her happy. It had been plaguing her for a while - how would she defend the large Limahio? Those of her soldiers left would be tired, unlikely keen to join a new army. And of course she could command Carmeltonia's warriors to join the combined army, but how could she ever trust them fully when she would after all be the queen who defeated them? She has to be able to completely trust her army. She's had this same conversation with Quinn, when she was visiting the family. As much as she trusts her advisers, sometimes it's a good idea to discuss these things with someone who isn't part of the military world. She knew she could trust Quinn to find a solution with her that would make people feel good and happy. And she knows now that she will definitely be able to trust a Sautori army.

All of this thanks to her Quinn. Her heart almost spills over with love just thinking of her lover, and her smile, her eyes, the way she feels pressed against her, the way she plays with the kids - she could go on and on.

* * *

><p>Queen Santana and King Temyr decide to give their soldiers some rest before advancing on the capital for the final battle, allowing them to regain their strength. Of course, there is a rotating system for the soldiers to stand guard. Queen Santana decided to take this time to spend with her family again and travelled back to the palace Quinn and the children are.<p>

Quinn was beyond happy to see her Queen and the night of her arrival, they spent hours making love, over and over again, going on long after they felt sore and tired. Eduardo proudly showed Santana his many drawings of the battles, giving his mother heroic poses and attributing many victories to her prowess. Quinn tells Santana how often Henry will sit with Beth, Beth reading every book she can get her hands on while Eduardo draws. Beth impressed Santana with her extensive knowledge of just about everything. Henry has taken a shine to joining Mercedes in the kitchen and is apparently become quite the talented cook. Little Amalia, intent on not being referred to as little, is adored by all. She runs around faster than she can be followed and is overly curious. She wants to know everything about everyone and has a knack for remembering things to get things done. But she's so adorable nobody holds any kind of grudge. She's a very brave little girl, courageous even when she's fearful, and always manages to take care of herself. Queen Santana thinks she strongly resembles Quinn in this regard. Santana keeps cuddling Amalia, holding her, playing with her, cuddling again - she feels so guilty that she's missing out on so much with the war going on.

Later, Queen Santana discusses the conversation she had with Guhr Turar with Quinn, who raises a new question. "The Sautori are this way because they are raised this way. They know nothing else. Do you plan to have the soldiers raise their kids this way so they will go into the army? Will that not be difficult to maintain, when they can see how many different other ways of life there are? Or are you planning to keep them sheltered from the rest of the country, when you fought so hard for their freedom?"

Santana raises her eyebrows. "I… well, I don't think any of the Sautori will _have_ to join the army. We could give them the choice, just as we could offer any citizen the choice to join the army when we've just formed the country. As time goes on, we can give everyone the choice whether they join the army or not. It will take a long time for the Sautori to change the way they think, if they ever do. They will be part of Limahio, but live in their own forests, as they choose. I don't want to force them into anything."

Quinn smiles. "I guess that's for the future. But I love how you really are trying to find a way to give everyone a fair choice. We can work out the details of how to run the country later, can't we?"

Santana nods. They share a loving kiss and soon lose themselves in it, Quinn finding herself in Santana's lap, grinding into Santana's growing erection.

They are interrupted by the door opening loudly, and Santana is about to blow up at whoever has the audacity to disturb this intimate moment, but then she sees Blaine's face and she knows something important happened. Her heart stops for a second - what if it's bad news?

"Someone… someone's here for you, Queen Santana. A big man, says his name is Guhr something. The guards won't let him pass the outer confines, but he's very adamant he be brought to you."

Santana jumps up, proud of her guards for stopping anyone they aren't absolutely certain of. She smiles at Quinn. "Come with me."

Quinn's eyes shine with pride as she joins her lover, feeling honored that Queen Santana is taking her with her to receive military news. When they've finally reached the outer confines, Guhr Turar looks as if he's about to explode with anxiety, but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees the queen and her lover.

"Your wife is very beautiful, Queen Santana," he says solemnly.

Santana chuckles and wraps an arm around Quinn's hips. "She's indeed superbly beautiful and insanely smart, but sadly, not my wife yet."

Guhr Turar grunts. "Very soon, she will be. The King of Carmeltonia surrendered. They wish the capital to be unharmed. They know they stand no chance when we have conquered all of their kingdom."

Queen Santana blinks. "Do you mean…"

Guhr Turar nods. "You are now Queen Santana of Limahio."

Santana grabs Quinn and spins her around, then kisses her passionately. "My queen-lady," she grins. "The war is over!"


End file.
